


Rey of Obsession

by Amy326



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 Ben Solo Not Found, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, BB8 is a kitten(literally), BFF Finn, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Leia may not a good person here, M/M, Multiple identities, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Survivor Rey, oblivious Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy326/pseuds/Amy326
Summary: Very dark but with elements of humor. Rey is a survivor and just trying to navigate life when a giant in black bursts through her walls whether she likes it or not.





	1. Chapter 1

AN: This is literally my first story in close to 6 years. I have other stories I haven’t touched since then but I recently saw TLJ and I was so entranced by the tension and magnetism between Kylo and Rey that I felt the need to write something for them. I have since had ideas for at least three different stories for these two but I don’t want to get too deep into a bunch of different things at once while easing back into this. So, if reception is good I will start the other stories once I am confident enough with this. I also have a 2-year-old so there’s that lol

 

It started like any other day, as cliché as that sounds, it did.

“This place is packed.”

The observation was not a wrong one.

The building that housed the adoption shop wasn’t very big to begin with but with this many people packed inside it was even more claustrophobic.

_I hate this so much_

Rey couldn’t take two steps on either side of her without bumping into some old lady cooing over a small animal.

Stupid Finn and his stupid puppy dog eyes making her come here with him to find a pet.

According to him the shop was having a sale to promote adoptions since it was so close to the holidays and people were looking to take advantage to adopt the abandoned pets. Rey thought it was a noble and wonderful cause but she absolutely hated what leaving her comfy apartment in the dead of winter entailed.

Only her love of Finn and Poe would be enough to force her into this maelstrom.

“Oh Rey, lets go get a pet to commemorate my new place with Poe. It’ll be fun. It will only take a minute. I’ll know what I want as soon as I see it. Blah, blah, blah.”

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself?”

The amused voice breathed into Rey’s ear hot and tingly. If one were to force Rey to relive the moment she definitely wouldn’t recount the squeak and jump the surprise drew from her, but that wouldn’t mean it didn’t happen.

Rey cleared her throat and straightened herself looking up into what was clearly the giant from Jack and the Bean Stalk standing to the side of her.

She couldn’t help but sneer at the wide berth he seemed to be getting while she was getting knocked around like a pinball.

Maybe it was the fact that this guy had managed to sneak up on her especially with his clearly inhuman size, she hadn’t managed to hear or sense him, but she felt that he did this a lot.

“Yeah, having a ball. Just, the greatest time of my life. The stench of White Diamonds and cat urine is my idea of the ultimate aphrodisiac.”

She could tell right away that he was one of those annoying guys who thought that her sarcasm was, “cute”.

“Well, then you are definitely in the right place Rey.”

Rey just raised her eyebrow, “How do you know my name?”

This garnered an eyebrow raise and a small grin from him, “I had to assume you are the Rey you were speaking about in your dialogue or maybe you are Poe?”

_Ahhh_

“No, I am Rey, sorry, I know I am being a bit taciturn, but I am really uncomfortable in such crowded places. They make me a bit cranky, and the fact that I didn’t want to come in the first place doesn’t help my disposition.”

Taking an actual glance at the guy who had straight up ghost appeared behind her she could see more than just the size of him. He had dark black hair that grazed the top of his shoulders and deep golden eyes that reminded her of a lion. He was wearing a black sweater with a pair of black jeans, and even his sneakers were black.

“Let me guess, your favorite color is black?”

He only shook his head, hair moving around his head lightly with a smirk on his very full lips.

“Favorite movie is Dracula?”

Another head shake but this time it had a huff of breath she had to assume was a laugh at her ridiculousness, and he pointed to his name tag which she hadn’t seen while she was ogling his sweater.

“Kylo? What kind of name is that?”

The furrow of his brow was enough to let her know that the amused question had insulted him.

_Jeez touchy much, better smooth it over_

“It’s a good name. Strong, and it’s very unique.”

_That’s it Rey talk to the cute giant like a normal human_

Rey could tell this was the correct response by the small red blossoms on his cheeks.

“That’s the point.”

Just from the exchange she could tell that this was most definitely not his real name and that this was most likely a nickname or something. Well, far be it for her to rag on someone else for their name choices. She was pretty sure “Rey” wasn’t her real name either only she hadn’t chosen hers.

His real name was probably something super embarrassing like Ernest, and just the thought of this adorable giant being named Ernest made her grin.

Rey didn’t know what he must have thought of her sudden amicability towards him because he took a step closer into her personal space and raised his hand. Rey was startled and for a second was frozen at the thought of this stranger touching her for some reason, when, “Hey Rey!”

_Oh, you are so forgiven Finn I love you_

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

Finn gave a glance at the scene he had walked up on and raised an eyebrow at Rey. She only shook her head to indicate they would talk about it later.

Kylo’s hand faltered at the presence of Finn and returned to his side. Rey could tell he was frustrated by the not so subtle clenching of his jaw, but he just stood there.

It was awkward.

Thankfully some lady had noticed that an employee was standing right behind her and asked Kylo for some help getting a giant bag of dog food that was on sale down from a shelf drawing his attention away from Rey and Finn.

They both breathed a sigh of relief at the change in the intense mans attention and slowly drifted away. Rey hated being this rude even when he had been weird but she had a feeling that standoff would have never ended if they hadn’t.

“What was that about Rey? Was he bothering you?”

“No, he wasn’t bothering me but it was a bit weird. He showed up out of nowhere and we were talking, somewhat, and then you showed up.”

Rey knew she was downplaying the charged interaction a bit but she also didn’t want her friend to worry over nothing and that was Finn’s specialty especially when it came to her.

“He was probably just trying to get me to buy something or a pet.”

“Ok Rey if you say so.”

Skeptical thy name is Finn

Rey couldn’t help smiling at her friend and his worry over her.

“I’m glad you’re getting this pet because now maybe you’ll stop worrying about me all the time big worrywart.”

“Never happen sweet cheeks, I’ll just have another set of ears aside from Poe’s to complain to as you keep trying to give me my first grey hair.”

Thankfully the building was slowly but surely filtering out all the people by the time they reached where the adorable kittens cubicle had been so they managed to reach it without too much trouble.

A man in a wrap sweater and what Rey believed were lounge pants was standing near the set of cubes housing the kittens. Rey took stock of the older gentleman. He had longer grey hair and a full mountain man beard and moustache, also greying.

He had kind eyes and was leaning on a cane slightly.

“Hey Luke.”

Finn called to the older man. Rey noticed his name tag was in the same style and placement that Kylo’s had been indicating he worked there, though unlike Kylo’s this one had a title underneath “Manager/Owner”.

“I asked him to stay near the kitten I was looking at since I was so sure I wanted her and didn’t want her to get snatched up.”

Rey nodded in understanding as Finn answered her unasked question about why the Manager was waiting for them.

“Finn, and this must be THE Rey I have heard so much about?”

“Uhhh, hey?”

Rey looked at Finn.

“Right, well for part of one of my animal health and care course I worked here examining the animals that were brought in. I happened to talk about you a few times while I was here.”

“A few times? He wouldn’t shut up about “Rey this” and “Rey that”. It was hilarious.”

Luke’s face lit up at the humorous recollection and Finn’s blushing at being caught gushing over his friend that Rey couldn’t help but grin at the banter.

With the awkward tension dissipated the interaction between the three flowed smoothly with humorous recollections and stories between Luke and Finn. Rey watched Luke get the kitten, an adorable tortoise shell with the cutest thumbs, because of course Finn would pick something unique.

When she ‘mew’-ed at Finn and she could see why he was so smitten with the kitten.

Luke and Finn walked off to get the paperwork finished and to get some supplies for the new addition to Poe and Finn’s household ready.

Rey waited behind and was playing through the glass with one of the pups in the bottom cubicle when the instinct that had kept her alive through her hardships told her danger was nearby.

Her body itself was cold but there was a source of immense heat radiating behind her.

Like a droplet of rain languidly making its way down a pane of glass she stood up and made sure to just as slowly turn around, certain that if she moved too fast something bad might happen. Holding her breath at the thought of who was behind her because she already knew who it was. Even though they had just met and barely made acquaintance no one had ever made her feel as warm and as unsafe as this individual did.

She was just shocked that he had approached her again after she had very clearly snuck off with Finn.

But there he was again, Kylo the giant.

Just standing way too close behind her.

She took a step back instinctively to giver her some room to breathe but she could tell by the way he tensed up that he was planning on closing that space again.

“Oh”

Rey turned her head a little too fast and felt her neck strain uncomfortably.

_That’s going to suck to deal with tonight_

“I see you met my nephew, Kylo.”

Rey just looked back and forth between the calm and steady in the middle of a storm Luke and the living version of a not so dormant volcano Kylo.

Luke looked a little ashen as he eyed Kylo across from her, nothing like his previous mirth remained in this moment and it made Rey wish to have it back. She glanced up to Kylo to see what he made of the scenario but he was glaring something fierce at the older man, and if his eyes could shoot lasers there would be a pile of dust where Luke stood.

“Nephew?”

Luke spoke to Kylo like he hadn’t heard her question.

“Kylo, there is some stock that needs to be sorted in the back still. Why don’t you do that and then you can head home. I will close tonight.”

It was said with such authority that even Rey had no chance of taking the statements as anything other than an order.

Sparks flew between the two making Rey feel very uncomfortable. She had never really been good around family dynamics good or bad.

She started shifting from foot to foot drawing Kylo’s attention away from his ‘uncle’ and reached forward like a snake strike. She had clasped her hands in front of her as she was wont to do when uncomfortable. He grabbed her right hand and shoved his larger hand into it.

It almost looked like he was shaking her hand but she knew it was more than that by the piece of paper she could feel slip between their hands.

She barely had time to register the contact of his scalding hand in hers before he fisted his hand around hers to seemingly hide the scrap from Luke who was clearly holding his breath tightly.

“Nice to have met you Rey. Hopefully we will meet again.”

For as tightly wound as he was Luke only seemed to come back into himself as Kylo let her go.

“Yeah.”

That was all she managed to squeak out before with a swish he turned around on the ball of his foot dramatically and stomped to the back of the store slamming a door that said “Employees Only”.

As she rubbed the piece of paper between her fingers she could feel Luke’s gaze flickering back and forth between her and Kylo furtively.

She could only think,

_Get that man a cape_

AN: I am open to all suggestions. I have a tentative area I am planning on this going and I plan on it being very thriller and dark but if you all have something you would like to see I am open to opinions. It doesn’t mean I will take everything you say but you never know. Please review and subscribe if you like it, I do plan on getting through a few more chapters especially depending on reader reactions. Thanks for reading love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

AN: I love all of the reviews and support I have gotten. Reviews give me life and the push to write so please do not hesitate to review and I’ll even respond if I can. I will be dabbling back into the past eventually and hopefully that will explain people’s different personalities but they are still at their cores going to be the characters we love.

* * *

 

Kylo rested his chin in his hand and observed the screens in front of him.

Watching the images flicker across his intent profile one might think him entranced or bewitched by the light emanating, but others might see beyond that to the almost sinister lift to his full lips as the shadows danced in his dark eyes.

A dance of light and dark.

_My life in a nutshell_

Closing his eyes didn’t make the images he had been watching disappear. If anything, it made them just a bit more vibrant. Because without the external stimulation of the video his imagination had full range to fill in all of those gaps, and what an imagination.

He hadn’t gotten a good enough look at her eyes.

It infuriates him.

Every time he had tried to get closer just to see what color her eyes were, something or someone had gotten in his way.

He could see her hair color thanks to his height but her eyes eluded him.

The screens weren’t much help either.

The cameras in Uncle Luke’s shop weren’t the highest quality as it was and he was trying to piece together frames on his higher end desktop which only served to emphasis the flaws and pixel degradation more clearly.

Not for the first time Kylo cursed his Uncles inability to understand that the ‘70’s were long dead and update with modern times.

The cameras had painted a sickly green shade onto her hazelnut colored hair.

Needless to say, it was painstaking and annoying.

Then again, he found most things painstaking and annoying.

Like Luke, and his inherent need to butt into his life constantly. What did it matter to the old man if he was trying to talk with the girl. Just because he was stuck with Luke in his smelly shop for the foreseeable future did not give Luke control over him.

Just the thought of Luke or anyone having control over him made him start to see red on the edges of his vision.

His vision cleared at the passing of the tapes showed more of the passing day in the shop, moments he wasn’t there for because of that annoying woman and _friend_ , he thought with a sneer.

Shaking his head, he knew he needed to get this finished. If the tapes weren’t back in Luke’s office by daybreak he would catch hell again from Luke.

With Luke already on him about his interest in the girl he didn’t want to draw anymore undue notice from the wily old man.

His eyes caught on the frames passing by on the screen and froze tape.

The cameras were stupid but they managed to capture a perfect still image of the moment he grabbed her hands and slipped her his note.

His eyes started to strain the longer he stared at the bright screen without closing. Moisture tried to fill his eyes to compensate for not blinking, but almost as a ‘fuck you’ to his body trying to betray him into breaking this moment he let the moisture leak down his face freely.

He could see his back, but he didn’t need to see himself, and he saw her face as he had grabbed her hands.

Just over his broad shoulder.

She was so surprised and pretty.

Their hands were joined just to the side of their bodies.

A sigh rumbled its way out of his wide chest almost like the purr of a large cat, and he finally blinked cursing himself.

He made sure to save this image among the many others he had pulled from the tapes but this special one he made his background picture.

He could look at this moment and it would fuel him to do what needed to be done.

Like food for his soul.

His eyes narrowed at the picture with hate at a sudden realization.

_He **still** couldn’t see her fucking eyes!_

* * *

 

 It had been a week since Finn and Rey had brought BB back to Finn and Poe’s new place. Poe had taken one look at the kitten and had barely been able to part with her for the rest of the day.

This left Rey and Finn to take over the unpacking party Poe had been busy with.

It took three days to finish unpacking and Rey was glad that she had taken the whole week off to help because she was going to need the next three days to recover.

“Jeez, I never knew you guys had so much shit.”

They were all sitting on the sofa recuperating with BB running around in the background playing with the feather ball they had gotten with her at the pet store.

Pizza and Chinese food remnants cooling on the coffee table.

“I know right? When did we manage to get this much stuff Finn?”

“Between the two of us and your mom are you really that surprised?”

Finn just raised his eyebrow at Poe amusedly.

Rey just watched their interaction with a small smile. She loved how in love they were. It gave her hope that if Finn was able to find such a great match for him and his eccentric ways that there would eventually be someone out there for her.

If only they could look past her clashing need to both be left alone and worshipped simultaneously.

_Yeah, right_

Her thought caused the smile to fade a little and the warmth in her chest at the couple’s banter chilled.

BB must have gotten bored with her ball because she bounded onto the couch in between the couple and circled in on herself to nap.

_The look like a picture-perfect family_

_Where do I fit in?_

Rey’s wayward thoughts forced her to realize that no matter how much Finn and Poe included her in their activities it could only go so far.

They were growing up without her and it was only a matter of time before they left her behind.

Mired in her sadness as she was she didn’t feel Finn slipping his arm around her shoulders but she startled at the pull she felt and her head fell onto her best friend’s shoulder like a puzzle piece.

Trust Finn to always know when she got into one of her funks.

She thanked her stars not for the first time in the years since Finn and Poe got together that Poe understood and respected hers and Finn’s relationship. A less confident partner would feel threatened at their closeness but anyone who knew them would tell you that they were closer than siblings.

More akin to soulmates the two couldn’t be separated.

Finn knew of the pain Rey still struggled with because of her childhood, abandonment issues and Rey knew of Finn’s struggle with his religious choices, his sexuality and his parents’ reaction to it.

They found comfort and understanding in each other when the world afforded them none.

“So, when do you finally leave and stop camping on our sofa?”

“Shut up Poe”

They laughed as Rey and Finn simultaneously said the familiar line once again for what felt like the millionth time. Amongst the dying giggles Finn threw a cushion at the mans question.

They both knew that Poe was just breaking the tension, as he always did when Rey and Finn got into one of their moods.

Poe always knew just what to say to help them move forward instead of being mired in the past.

“By the way, I received a call yesterday. It was from the pet store you guys got BB from.”

“Oh? What did they call about? Was there something wrong with BB’s paperwork?”

Rey could hear the curiosity and mild alarm in Finn’s voice as he stood up to fix the couch. Whenever he got nervous about something Finn cleaned.

Poe rushed to reassure his nervous lover.

“No, no, nothing like that. I think they were just looking to reaffirm that everything was working out with BB and that we didn’t have any questions or concerns on her care. I think?”

Poe just shook his head and scratched his scalp.

Rey latched onto that last part as a now relieved Finn grabbed BB up and danced into the kitchen with her above his head, the pestered kitten just “mew”-ed at him so high pitched it almost sounded more like beep than a meow.

“What do you mean you think?”

“I don’t know exactly. The questions seemed normal enough at first, but then just as I seemed to not be paying attention it was like,”

Rey could see Poe was struggling to explain.

“It was like, they would ask something odd, but then they had reasonable explanations for asking. Like they asked how many people lived here, or who we had around BB, I wasn’t paying attention and told them we had a female who lived above us that was around pretty often. Then I asked how that was important when I realized what I had said. They explained that it was a policy of the adoption process that they check to see that the people around the pet isn’t negative. It seemed like an ok explanation at the time but the more I think about it the weirder it gets, and if that was the only example I wouldn’t have thought twice about it but he kept doing it.”

“He? Who was this that called?”

“He said it was Ben and he gave the name of the place, Ahch-To Pet Adoption, but when he said his name, there was something off about it, like he had to force himself to say it.”

Seeing Poe look this out of sorts over a phone call was a bit jarring as there was very little that could cause any upset in the seemingly boundless optimism of Poe Dameron, but this was a thing apparently.

“After I told him that we had another person around pretty often he asked for a name, number, work number and address. I told him I wasn’t all that comfortable giving out that information to a stranger, especially since I know how you feel about people having information on you,”

Rey just nodded in understanding, knowing that Poe wouldn’t have given anything about her away if it wasn’t important.

“But he told me that if I didn’t that they could take BB away for not keeping her safe or some shit. He said they had to do a background check on anyone around her and that they did it for all pets adopted out from this place. I called bullshit, but apparently it’s legit, but it says on the site that its very rarely enforced and with Luke having known Finn we didn’t think anything like that would need to happen, but…”

Poe just shrugged.

“Sorry, but I gave him your info so you might be getting a call or something soon letting you know they’re doing a check.”

Rey just shook her head. While intrusive she knew it couldn’t be helped and even so she had nothing to hide. There wasn’t anything they could use to take away BB.

“Poe, you don’t need to apologize. I know.”

They both just listened to Finn in the next room cooing to the kitten like a baby and Rey knew Poe would do almost anything to keep Finn that happy, and Rey didn’t blame him, she would do the same.

“There was something about his voice though. It was like it drew you in, and made you want to answer. I felt like he was in my head.”

He shivered at the memory.

“Was it that bad?”

“That’s the thing, his voice wasn’t bad. Just scary good. That’s a man who would give good phone sex, it was when I mentioned you that he got scary intense.”

He hadn’t popped into Rey’s thoughts much the last few days but she could only think of one person this sounded like, but Poe said the caller identified as ‘Ben’, so it couldn’t be him.

“He didn’t ask anything super personal, it was like a switch though, as soon as I said your name he almost, inhaled like he was out of breath or something. It was like I was Jodie Foster in Silence of the Lambs talking to Hannibal Lecter. I hated listening to him talk and didn’t want to give him anything but the more I tried to stop the more the voice drew me in.”

Rey couldn’t believe how shook Poe was over this.

“I just hope he doesn’t call back and I’m sorry you might have to talk to him. I just wanted to give you a heads up.”

“Thanks. I’ll definitely be aware.”

* * *

 

 

‘Ben’ or rather Kylo as he preferred to never consider his birth name ever again in conjecture with himself, knew that for the most part he had covered his tracks from Luke pretty well.

He just had to make sure that the paperwork was in the file before start of work the next day and that Mark, the intern, kept his mouth shut.

Thanks to Mark’s need to party his weekend away he was more than happy to throw his assignment of checking up on the adopters given to him by Kylos Uncle to him when he ‘magnanimously’ offered.

They both agreed to keep quiet about it and Kylo didn’t even need to intimidate the man like he had been planning.

If it had been needed of course.

Mark got to be irresponsible and right now that worked for Kylo just fine, and Luke didn’t need to know a thing.

Serendipity just came to him and all but offered Rey’s information to him on a plate.

Admittedly he had asked for more information than the forms asked him to get, but no one needed to know that that information was for himself.

Kylo had been surprised that Rey lived above her friends, he pictured her as being more of a loner than that, but maybe there were circumstances he was unaware of.

It would make navigating more difficult for sure but he was nothing if not resourceful.

Making sure to copy the information gained from Poe into his notebook meticulously he marveled how easy it had been to just lower his voice and gruff it up a bit and the guy had just spilled everything Kylo had needed to know.

A part of him believed that this was destiny or fate easing his way to Rey.

That for once in his miserable life destiny hadn’t thought to kick him in the nuts, instead it had handed him a flower.

He didn’t know what to do with himself.

So, he looked at the pictures he had framed around his apartment.

The apartment itself was grey with accents of red.

Comfort in general was very important to him. Lots of plush surfaces with pillows and soft blankets on the couch.

Same for the bedroom.

A huge bed, to fit his massive frame, and hopefully someday soon a bit of room for a smaller frame. She wouldn’t need too much room though as she would mostly be sleeping on top of him.

He smiled to himself as he remembered Rey asking him if his favorite color was black, and while it wasn’t his favorite it was up there.

Red remained number one though.

Rubbing his palms along his thighs he felt the scratchy material of his jeans rake against his palms.

It had been two days and twelve hours since he had last seen Rey, in person anyway, glancing at the pictures again.

Even the good fortune of obtaining the information he had needed so easily wasn’t enough to sate him.

He needed to see her or communicate with her.

Much to his mounting chagrin though, she hadn’t acknowledged him since he had shoved his note at her.

He knew she still had it when she left the store.

He had watched on the security screens in the backroom as she conversed with Luke for a minute after his departure, and she hadn’t given his note to Luke or thrown it away on her way out.

She might have thrown it away after or in the time since but he doubted it.

Flopping down onto his bed, his massive frame sinking into the bed deliciously, he imagined.

Running his large hands over his face, trailing them down his neck, short fingernails scratching lightly on his skin.

Stopping on his chest, lacing his fingers together over his heart where Rey dwelled.

It was all he could do.

Imagine.

For now.

It had been his only way of escaping his fucked life growing up and it continued to be his only form of escapism.

He imagined Rey with him all the time now, and the loneliness abated somewhat.

He knew it would be better in the flesh, but he would take what he could get for now.

He was patient.

He was.

He would have to be.

His eyes narrowed at the ceiling glinting glowing gold in the dark.

For now.

* * *

 

AN: OK! I received so much praise and awesome constructive criticism for my first chapter and I really hope that continues for this chapter because I adored it. More than you all know I live for the kudos, reviews, and subscriptions I see whenever I check my email notifications. You all are so great and I hope you continue to enjoy this work. I already have the third chapter finished because I broke this up into two lol that’s how long this was because every time I would take a break from this and check my email I would have another awesome review and it would push me to keep writing till before I knew it my 2nd chapter was over 14 pages lol. Love you guys so much and I will continue to try my best to respond to reviews. For those of you who wanted Creepy!Kylo I hope I made you proud and happy, but if not let me know because it gets better in the next chapter. *wink wink*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: You all are the best! Please keep up the reviews if you like this story! It makes me giggle every time I get one. I am trying my best to stay 2 chapters ahead on this so I can have a steady posting time of every Tuesday. Barring something happening I should be on course for the foreseeable future. I am almost finished with chapter 5 as of posting this so yay! I am almost continuously going back to chapters I haven’t posted yet and tweaking things here and there.

* * *

 

There was a part of Kylo that he was sure was out to sabotage himself.

Why else would he push into doing something this stupid?

He had had people all his life telling him what his weaknesses are, but none of them had told him idiocy was one of them.

Temper, selfishness, obsessiveness, control, some brave (read stupid) souls would even venture to mention that he had severe mommy issues.

All of these and some more were his list of weaknesses he knew, but most of his life his intelligence had been the one thing that had been a point of pride for him.

This incident had to prove that wrong, because this was the move of a dumb person.

He had just been sitting in his car across the street watching Rey’s window like a normal person, fuming on why she hadn’t contacted him yet, when he had noticed it.

An open window in the darkness.

* * *

 

Later that evening, bordering between dusk and night, Rey, after her conversation with Poe, had finally gotten back up to her own apartment. She knew that over the last three days she could have gone back up to her place easily, but knowing Finn and Poe were right below her just made her gravitate back there.

Looking around the comfortable but quiet darkness of the apartment she thought,

_Why would I want to be here alone when I have the people I love within walking distance?_

Being alone was a natural state of being for Rey normally because she had never really had anything to leave for, outside of work of course.

Finn and Poe had lived far enough away that getting around without a car was a hassle and she hated the bus.

So, she stayed home.

Now though they were downstairs and she wanted to be with them, but she also knew that social graces and boundaries weren’t her strongest forte. She needed to give them time to themselves as much as she felt selfish for not wanting to.

Sitting down in her plush recliner surrounded by her things made her feel a bit better in general.

Everything was exactly as she liked it and in its place.

She could walk around this place blind folded and be ok.

It was in moments like these where she wondered if getting a pet was for her or not. Could she really handle the responsibility that came with a cat or dog?

Maybe a fish, she had had one when she was in a foster home once.

Won at a carnival.

There was a boy at the home as well who had become jealous that she won something when he didn’t, so when she was asleep he flushed the fish down the toilet.

The family she was living with didn’t believe her and insisted she did it and they made her clean for them for the rest of her thankfully brief time there to compensate them for the things they bought for the fish when she won it.

The only things they had bought were a bottle of food no bigger than her thumb and a glass bowl.

With a sigh she sat up, the squeak of the recliners gears a comforting sound in the solitude.

Stretching and bending she started shedding her clothes haphazardly on her way to the bathroom.

She usually wasn’t a huge fan of mess, a remnant of her time living with families that beat cleanliness into you, but it was in these little, easily cleanable messes that she used to fight back those memories.

Her one real luxury she allowed herself was her tub. A huge clawfoot monstrosity she had restored from a garbage pile down the street.

It had taken her almost 12 hours to get it back to her place on her own and then the stairs.

But she had done it and it was hers.

Thankfully her bathroom was larger than her kitchen otherwise it would have never fit.

It was more like a jacuzzi than a tub and used up so much water but Rey didn’t care.

She had always loved swimming and water.

Closing the bathroom door so that the steam could permeate the air, she sat on the side of the tub, the coldness of the porcelain seeping into her body through the contact. It reminded her of the cold pressure of Kylo’s hands in hers just days before.

Turning the water on hot for her sore muscles was a must, she turned toward the mirror and began to brush her hair slowly, savoring the pull of the brush with each repeated motion.

Closing her eyes and between the running of the tub in the background and the brushing motions she felt almost meditative.

Feeling the rest of the world fall around her she allowed her consciousness to drift in a blank darkness that was her canvas.

It allowed her to truly imagine someone was with her, behind her, brushing her hair for her, watching her nude body sway with each push and pull of the brush.

They would then lead her away from the sink and lift her against their hard, pale body and slowly lower her into the still filling tub.

Sitting beside the tub they would soap her blue loofa and languidly lift her leg out of the tub and softly run it up her leg, tickling the inside of her thigh as he submerged his arm into the water to reach…

*SMASH*

Jolting out of her reverie Rey rushed and grabbed her towel off the back of the door and slowly opened the door back into the living room.

There appeared to be nothing out of the ordinary, so why did she hear a smash?

Taking a step into the darkening living room she felt something crunch under her foot.

Looking down she saw a picture frame face down under her foot.

Lifting it she saw it was a picture of herself, alone, one someone had taken while she wasn’t paying attention. It looked very artsy and made Rey feel special. That someone had wanted a picture of her so badly.

She had asked for a copy to remember that feeling.

Never mind that the person who took it was a photography student who had just been taking nature pictures, but Rey chose to not think about that.

She had a distinct lack of pictures of herself and liked to keep what she could get.

But how did this fall off of the bookshelf?

Was someone in her apartment?

Walking over to her door she saw that the locks were as she left them which was locked with three different locks all requiring a key from the outside.

Growing up with a lack of privacy made one appreciate the ability to make sure no one could be in her space unless she let them.

So, what happened?

Looking around furtively, as if something or someone might jump out at her but there was nothing.

She however did notice the open window.

With a relived sigh she walked over to it, even though she really didn’t remember opening it she reasoned that she must have left it open earlier and a wind gust had knocked the picture over.

Shaking her head, she closed the window softly and she put the picture back on the shelf but as she did she noticed it.

That seemingly innocuous piece of paper Kylo had handed her.

She had placed it on her shelf with half a mind to toss it out but something stayed her hand every time she went to put it in the bin.

It was the look in his eyes as he had handed it to her.

There was a desperation in them which resonated with her deeply.

Like if she didn’t take what he was handing her he would break and never be able to put himself back together again.

That’s how she had felt when she had first let Finn in without any guarantees that he would accept her.

She had been terrified then and that’s what she had seen in Kylo’s eyes.

She hadn’t been able to toss it away.

She also hadn’t been able to actually use the number on the paper either.

She had to assume it was a phone number.

She played tough and strong but she was scared at heart, always scared.

The things she had felt in his touch had scared her more than anything had in a long time.

Picking the paper up like it might bite her she brought with her to the bathroom.

Turning the tub off since it was pretty full at this point, she threw her towel onto the top of the closed toilet.

Sinking into the tub with the paper in her hands, making sure it didn’t get wet she tentatively brought it to her nose.

It smelled of him.

She didn’t know how she knew, but she knew it in the back of her mind.

This was his scent.

It had managed to survive on this piece of paper after three whole days.

She could only imagine how it would smell coming straight from the source.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she inhaled as hard as she could, making sure her exhale was aimed away from the paper.

What did he want from her?

Why go through all the trouble of giving this to her?

Was he waiting? Sitting by his phone like a puppy, just staring at the phone like his pure will could make it ring or beep with something from her? Keeping it by his side constantly so that he wouldn’t miss it if she did.

She felt a tingle start at the base of her spine at the thoughts.

She knew it was impossible that these were real scenarios.

Not with what he looked and sounded like, not with those beautifully awkward and rare smiles, but she liked imagining.

Imagining his crooked teeth biting his lip as he waited patiently and sometimes not so patiently for the phone to go off.

She could see him raging like a mad bull, dark amber eyes flashing like lightning at the phone and cursing her name for not messaging, and after with him on his knees sweetly begging the same phone to do something, anything to free him from the torment of waiting.

She came back to herself with her hand half out of the tub reaching for the phone when it went off.

A bright little light in the grey shadows of the bathroom.

Finishing her descent to pick up the phone she felt another shiver for a different reason go down her body from the cold air of the bathroom after being in the hot tub.

Checking the phone, she saw that it was just an email notification from work.

She felt a pang of something, disappointment?

How could she feel disappointed that he didn’t message when he doesn’t even have her number?

If she wanted to hear from him she was going to have to make the first move.

Technically the second move, as he had handed her the number for the first one.

Obviously, he wanted to hear from her to some extent or he wouldn’t have given her the number.

Right?

Damn her anxiety and self-esteem issues.

Maybe he was one of those guys who handed their number out willy-nilly hoping to get somewhere with whoever messaged back?

With another deep inhale of the paper to steady her nerves she opened the number pad on her phone with trembling fingers and typed the number in slowly.

Clicking the phone over to messenger as in general she wasn’t a fan of talking to people on the phone. That’s why she received emails from work because she told them she refused to answer phone calls.

A simple “Hi” was typed into the box her thumb hovering.

Another deep breath and her thumb pressed.

SEND

* * *

 

AN: Also, you all might notice that my writing style may change depending on who I am writing about or in the thoughts of, this is both intentional and my style of writing as I try to channel the personality of the character I am writing to better give a voice to them. Reviews give me life!

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: If you haven’t figured out I love writing from Creepy!Kylos POV, lol. Thank you all so much for the love. Please review if you like this, you all have no idea how much it lifts my spirits to see your reviews. You all are the best! Love you all!

* * *

 

It had seemed a good idea at the time. Like she was leaving it open just for him and she wanted him to be there.

A voice in the back of his head whispered thoughts of the things he could do in her apartment, all because she was kind enough to leave this window open just for him.

Impulse control had never been one of his few virtues.

Now look at him.

Hiding in her closet.

It wasn’t the worst place he could be, he was grateful to be surrounded by anything of her, but he knew that if he were caught it would be bad.

He wasn’t so delusional that he didn’t know that she wouldn’t like him here like this. It would still take time to get her to this place, so he didn’t want to blow it now by being caught snooping.

Now he didn’t know whether to be mad at that voice for deceiving him or mad at Rey for coming back up to her apartment at just the wrong moment.

He had just started searching her bedside dresser when he had heard the steps on the stairs. He panicked and jumped in the closet right as he saw her door open from the doorway of the bedroom.

The bedroom closet had slots that could open and close.

He was being daring by keeping them open, so that he could observe her in her natural habitat.

He couldn’t bare to not be able to watch her while in the same vicinity.

Her presence filled his head and his eyes were drawn to her like she had her own gravitational pull on his person.

He could feel every part of his body wanting to move closer.

He took a deep breath and steadied himself.

He saw her rest in her chair. Watching her sink into it’s comfort made him want to be that chair so badly.

He wanted to be the comfort she found after a hard day.

He then watched her stand and slowly start to remove her clothes.

It probably only appeared slowly to him because he was certain that time had slowed down to a crawl.

Like in a movie moving in slow motion it took what seemed like forever for her to unbutton one piece of her clothing.

_She has too many damned buttons_

His thought practically growled, making his head feel like it was vibrating.

Watching her discard her clothes so haphazardly was such a turn on.

He could tell she was a neat person, judging by her apartment, but watching this bit of messiness felt more forbidden than even seeing her naked form glowing in the moonlight streaming through the window.

He was glad he had managed to close it on his way in.

At least he wasn’t that far gone.

The moonlight made her golden skin luminescent. She was the physical personification of a poem.

Short, well rounded, lyrical.

The dusk light made her muscles high-lighted and allowed him to observe what was a well-hidden strong physique.

He wondered if she worked out or if her job at the garage Poe told him about on the phone allowed her to hone her body.

Her powerful thighs drew his eyes, and he could just imagine them squeezing him breathless, her face mottled from putting so much pressure on squeezing him.

Both of their breaths coming harder and harder, air becoming short, little dots dancing before his eyes just on the edge of passing out.

He shook his head and blushed as he found he was palming his cock at his fantasy.

He didn’t know why anytime he imagined something sexual with her it always ended up being violent or aggressive. Not that he was against it, but he had trouble imagining them having soft romantic love.

He wasn’t even sure he knew what that was, but he wanted to try.

She would have to teach him.

Because if he was going to try that with anyone it was going to be her.

He wanted to try everything with her.

All of the dirtiest and all of the softest things he had ever imagined or seen now all of those faces bore hers and he wanted to have that in person.

These musings, her nude wasn’t helping him to keep his hand from wandering back to his cock.

Not to mention being surrounded by her clothes.

Turning his head in either direction allowed him to bury his face into her shirts.

He was getting drunk on her smell, never being happier for his large nose, rubbing his leaking cock harder, squeezing like he was punishing it allowed the pain to shoot through his head and loop back right into his tightening balls drawing them even closer into his body. Almost against his will he started fingering the button of his jeans while strangling himself.

It would be so easy to let that little button slip through the hole and unzip…

*click*

His eyes shot open as a thrill of fear shot through him making him lightheaded certain for a moment that the click was her opening the closet to the sight of him groping himself while palming her shirts in his fist buried up to his eyes.

He realized that she must have made her way into the bathroom, because she wasn’t in here.

Slowly opening the door and reclosing it softly Kylo made his way into the living room.

He was completely prepared to leave peacefully out the way he came until he stepped on something.

It was her panties.

If you could describe the haze that filtered his vision, it could only be described as the brightest red humanly attainable.

Kneeling quietly on the hardwood floor, he kept one ear on the bathroom noises, the running tub, the opening of drawers.

He let his large hand loop through the leg of the discarded clothing.

He felt the softness first, the cotton was a nice quality, not Victoria Secret but he imagined they would be comfortable in their utilitarianism.

They were just like her.

Comfortable and good quality without the need to be flashy.

The color was a dark green which he found interesting. He was expecting grey or even red, but green was a pleasant surprise.

 Rubbing the material between his thumb and forefinger he couldn’t believe he was here, touching this, so close to her most private places.

Without his permission his hand unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped.

He had his cock in his hand before he had even realized what was happening, and by then it was too late, he wasn’t stopping.

Lifting the panties to his face he inhaled as deeply as he could and it was like he had been hit with a brick to the gut.

If he was entranced by the smell of her shirts then the smell of something that had been so close to her damp, dark places was like the smell had been amplified by an inhuman percentage.

Closing his eyes, he didn’t care if she walked in on him right now.

He could imagine what she would see.

Him, kneeling in the middle of her living room like he was worshipping at the altar of some long-forgotten Goddess, in one hand his leaking cock and the other her underwear against his face.

It was so debauched it made him so much harder. He was leaking so much now that his hand was gliding along his cock so easily.

He imagined it was her wet pussy wrapped around him, soaking him in her juices, surrounding him gloriously in her essence.

The tangy smell of sweat and vaginal juices on the panties made his mouth water to taste the source and he moved his hand faster. He would have loved to have taken his time in this moment and enjoy it to its fullest but he wasn’t so gone in the moment that he didn’t realize he was extremely limited for time.

Kylo could feel sweat pouring down his face matting hair to his forehead his breath leaving his chest as if hew were running a marathon. Body moving and jerking as he pulled his cock even more violently now desperation colored his movements.

His need to reach orgasm with her scent on his face was a need he couldn’t ignore.

Tears ran down his face involuntarily. Clenching his eyes to the point that light danced behind his lids, his teeth biting into his bottom lip furiously until the taster of blood coated his tongue.

He stuffed the panties in his mouth to muffle the scream that he couldn’t stop.

The taste of salty tears, blood and her vagina sending him into orgasm.

Cum streaked to the floor between his knees in waves his cock continued to pulse in his hands the veins and ridges throbbing harshly in his still clenched hand.

His head felt like it was filled with helium as it tried to float off of his shoulders.

As hearing started to return from the roaring that had filled his head, he realized the tub was still running thankfully.

Kylo used the panties to wipe up his cum from the floor reverently. Realizing for the moment that this was the only way they would be this close together.

Finishing his cleaning he folded the panties and placed them in his back pocket. Slipping his cock back into his pants he zipped and buttoned himself.

Running his hands through his sweaty hair Kylo exhaled again and slowly got to his feet feeling the creak in his knees from kneeling for so long on hardwood.

He would do it again in an instant for her.

Taking a step toward the window, Kylo didn’t account for the blood rush that would happen when he had gotten back to his feet.

His legs had been deprived of blood and had become mildly numb.

With a muffled shout Kylo tripped on his big feet he could barely feel beneath him, fortunately he caught himself on the windowsill.

Unfortunately, his broad shoulders rushed forward and bumped a bookshelf.

Kylo watched the picture frame tumble to ground.

A million years could have passed in the time it felt like it took that frame to reach the ground.

In reality it happened so fast that Kylo didn’t even have time to reach for the frame before it clattered to the floor like the sound of a bullet leaving a gun.

*SMASH*

Kylo’s breath left him in a rush and he didn’t think it was possible to feel any fainter than he did after his groundbreaking orgasm but this was pushing that limit.

His eyes zeroed in on the bathroom doorknob starting to turn and as fast as he had moved in years he jumped out the window but was unable to close it before he saw her pass his peripheral vision to the frame on the floor.

Watching her bend in her towel to pick up the frame and to watch her look at the picture in puzzlement was entrancing.

She was so full of expression. Everything she felt was so easily accessible that he realized he was still just crouched just outside her window on the roof.

Moving nimbly to the side of window should she decide to look out it, he closed his eyes and steadied his breathing.

Thankfully he did because before he could catch his breath he saw her move to close it.

Calling upon all of his experience in mediation to calm himself, he took a deep breath through his nose and out of his mouth he centered himself.

Hearing her padding back into the bathroom and shutting the door again allowed his now thoroughly jelly legs to buckle.

Relaxing next to the now closed window he rested his elbows on his bent knees watching the slowly appearing stars in the sky.

Twinkling like Rey’s eyes all for him.

The adrenalin quickly leaving his system was tiring.

He needed to get back to his apartment.

Kylo knew that staying out here was pushing things. One nosy neighbor who glanced over would be able to see him sitting on the awning outside of a window and call the cops, but he figured he could risk basking in this night for a moment more.

Just being in her apartment had been amazing, but everything else that had happened was beyond his imaginings.

Seeing his goddess naked, and he even got to sneak a souvenir of hers.

With a sigh he prepared to stand up.

Patting his back pocket to make sure his precious package was safe as he carefully made his way down the side of the house.

As nonchalantly as he could he walked back to his car, and tried not to grin like a loon at being able to get away with all of that.

He felt like a little boy who got away with having stolen cookies from the cookie jar.

But the cookies were made with the darkest, decadent, most sinful chocolate hidden inside.

Seated behind the wheel he started the car and pulled away from the curb swiftly.

He had made it more than a few stop lights and blocks away when he saw his phone on the dash light up and vibrate.

The suddenness on top of everything else made him jump.

His next stop at a red light he grabbed the phone off the dash with a growl.

With a burst of anger at again being startled over something this day, he was ready to give a verbal beatdown to the fool that dared to have contact with him at this moment.

With furrowed brows he opened his phone aggressively.

He had to blink a few times, because he was clearly hallucinating right now, he couldn’t be seeing the name Rey on his messages.

But no matter how many times he blinked and rubbed at his eyes there remained the name and the little message beneath it.

“Hi”

There in the middle of an unknown street in the middle of a suburban neighborhood Kylo’s heart felt like it was pumping lava through his veins.

* * *

 

AN: Ok so I will be moving forward with the story after this in regards to interaction. I am just a big sucker for backstory that I needed to do this lol. I hope you all enjoyed it. Also, before anyone questions it, Kylo has Rey’s name under her number when she messages him because he got her number from Poe back in like chapter 2.


	5. Lunch

Chapter 5

‘Lunch’

AN: I added some tags to reflect where this story has gone. I am almost finished with Chapter 8 at this point. Depending on how reviews go in the next few days I might post chapter 6 early.

A first date question: "How aware are you of your traumas & suppressed emotions and tell me about how you are actively working to heal them before you try to project that shit on me."-Basically Kylo and Rey’s relationship on both sides. lol

* * *

 

Rey and Kylo continued to talk through messages for the next few days.

Every time Rey would message Kylo, he would lose his breath as if he had been punched in the solar plexus.

In the best way of course.

Kylo tried his best to keep the conversations casual so as to not raise suspicions about his feelings, he was pretty sure he came across as weird at times, but Rey just seemed to attribute it to his awkward social skills thankfully.

She said this made them equal since she wasn’t great with social stuff either.

This among many other things only served to keep convincing him that they were meant to be together.

They were so alike.

For as excited as he was that Rey and he were talking he had to make sure that Luke didn’t suspect anything.

Kylo knew that Luke was already naturally suspicious of anything that made him smile.

The fact that he was smiling a lot more these days was making Luke nervous Kylo could tell.

With his phone a permanent fixture to his hand just waiting minute by minute for Rey to respond.

Kylo could feel the curiosity practically rolling off the older man.

He just couldn’t find it in him to care about Luke while looking at the message from Rey last night talking about how she had been at work and her coworkers were arguing over a banana or something.

He didn’t much care for the lecture from Luke when the baring of his teeth in a smile at the message chased away the customer asking for help.

Just like his uncle to prioritize anyone else’s comfort over his nephew’s happiness.

Just like anyone in his life, his happiness always came last to all of them, if at all.

Not with Rey though, he could tell that his happiness mattered to her, that he mattered to her, she cared about him and Kylo would make sure no one would ever take that away from him.

It was worrying that Rey hadn’t contacted him at all since this morning.

He had even sent random things that had no meaning in his attempts to make her respond.

He started worrying his bottom lip unconsciously with his teeth, an old childhood habit his mother would always coldly tell him wasn’t something ‘good little boys do’.

So he made sure to do it whenever he could and it developed into a tic to soothe his nervousness and anxiety.

He brought his hand up to rub the lip finding it had broken open and was bleeding.

Apparently he had been biting away at it longer than he realized.

Rubbing the red liquid between his large fingers, he brought his tongue to the lip and licked the newly welled blood into his mouth.

As the salty, tangy liquid hit him he closed his eyes.

He couldn’t help but imagine what Rey’s blood would taste like.

Would the blood he drew from her neck taste different from the blood from her pussy?

“Kylo, why don’t you go to the bathroom and clean that up?”

Luke had a look of concern on his face but Kylo knew it was not concern for him.

He was just worried a customer would see.

Kylo sneered down at Luke as he swiftly turned on his heel.

He would clean his lip up, but only because he knew if Rey knew he had done it that it would worry her.

* * *

 

Every time Kylo messaged Rey would huff a little because he messaged all the time, but she would also smirk to herself because she secretly loved that he messaged right back.

To her it showed he was becoming even more invested in the friendship as she was, and with how much couple time Poe and Finn wanted lately she was glad she had Kylo to keep her mind off of bothering them all the time.

Finn insisted she wasn’t bothering them but she knew that especially with the excitement of getting BB and their own place at the same time they were enjoying being just the two of them.

So, did Rey feel bad about technically using Kylo to fill that Finn shaped void in her life?

Yes.

Was she going to stop?

No.

Because Kylo was becoming his own shaped hole in her life and she was thinking she might be ok with that.

Rey knew this was a bit of a sensitive situation, because she could hazard a guess that Kylo might have a bit of a crush on her but as she did with everything else she didn’t want to think about she figured she would deal with it if it became an issue.

She knew that if she had one glaring flaw it was that she was selfish and she had finally found a new friend and she didn’t want to give it up, feelings be damned.

That’s why she had decided that she was going to surprise her new friend at work.

That and Finn was taking BB to get her shots with Poe.

* * *

 

Kylo stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, glancing every few second at his phone.

A sigh slipped through his chest.

Hanging his head, he let his hair fall around him like a shroud.

Dark sweater and black jeans despite the humidity, he made sure to always dress as if he were going into a psychological battle with everyone he met.

Only people who could look past the surface were worth his attention.

Rey looked past his surface and she didn’t find him wanting.

He felt like he was enough with her, and that’s why he was going to make sure they were together forever.

He knew it the moment she had walked through the door, she had spoken to him when everyone else went out of their way to avoid him.

His lip had stopped bleeding but he just wanted to sit on the floor and be alone.

He couldn’t, but how much did he want to.

Stepping out of the room near the back of the store Kylo could just barely make out his uncle speaking with someone near the registers.

Probably some old biddy that was asking a million and one questions.

Kylo could gag.

Until he rounded the corner and almost choked on his own saliva.

Rey.

She was here.

As if conjured from his earlier thoughts there she stood as if his whole world didn’t revolve around her.

So casually she leaned against the counter as if she didn’t have a care in the world and here he was worried out of his mind because she hadn’t messaged him back.

He could feel his anger rise at the thought, but then she was looking right at him and smiling like he had hung the moon, when it was her who had brought him the sun.

Just like her namesake she was shining her brightness upon him.

He loved it, cherished it, and wanted to lock it up inside of a box for only himself.

He hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until she stepped up to him, leaving his uncle to stare after her with his face wrinkled up in what Kylo figured was concern.

She poked him in the chest with her tiny finger.

A gust of air escaped his body like a deflating balloon the head rush making him feel dizzy.

“Hey there stranger. How are you doing today?”

There she was speaking to him like he was her friend and that made him both nauseous and giddy.

He was much more than a friend whether she understood that right now or not but he also wanted to be everything to her.

It was confusing even to him.

Focusing on her and her small finger still poking his left pectoral he flexed it on instinct and saw her pull her finger back as if she had been burned.

Her face flamed and he couldn’t help but smirk at the flush making its way across her face and upper chest.

He took a step forward at the visible evidence of her possible physical attraction to him.

He could work with physical attraction.

The V-neck t-shirt and hoodie she was wearing wasn’t doing a good job of hiding how far redness went.

His smirk morphed into a smile as instead of wilting like a flower in the face of his closeness she placed both of her tiny hands on her hips and stepped toe to toe with him.

She was like a Valkyrie, ready and willing to go down fighting.

He would love to take her and go down with and on her.

“I am doing well Rey, especially now that you are here. How are you?”

The taunt in his voice was intentional. He wanted her to know that he had seen her reaction to him and wasn’t going to let her hide from it behind a wall of bravado.

“I am just peachy, but since you’re doing so well I guess I can leave, huh?”

She turned to leave and even though Kylo knew she was bluffing, not even she was stubborn enough to come all the way down here just to storm off at a little embarrassment, all he saw was her leaving him.

He acted on instinct and grabbed her arm.

Probably stronger than he had meant to but he panicked.

When she gasped and he could feel her skin compress even beneath her hoodie he knew there was going to be a bruise.

A bruise of his hand around her arm.

He didn’t even question why that thought made his cock twitch.

He knew that the thought of her with a brand of him was an ultimate turn on for him. Something she will go back to her apartment tonight and see and touch and feel sting every time she moves to do anything.

He will be there on her arm reminding her of his strong hands that prevented her from leaving him.

He was smart enough though to recognize that she wasn’t going to enjoy that from him so soon so he did his best to act contrite at manhandling her and pulled his hand back even though that was the last thing he wanted to do.

He knew that Rey needed boundaries to be comfortable with him for right now, and he hated it, but would play the game as long as he needed to.

“Ahh, sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

He hated how stilted and weak his voice sounded, that he was apologizing for touching her, when he was the only one that should ever be allowed to. It set his teeth on edge but necessity was the order of the day.

He still didn’t know why she was here either.

She turned back rubbing her arm a bit wincing.

“No, it’s ok, I shouldn’t have joked like that, but jeez you have got a grip. Don’t you know your own strength there Hulk?”

She was chastising him but he could see the crinkle at the corner of her eyes, amusement and joking in the face of his aggressiveness.

He knew she was perfect.

“Yeah, I just didn’t want you to go. Sorry, again. So what are you doing here? Not that I am complaining!”

He rushed to assure her that he did not mind her presence there but he was really confused.

She hadn’t responded to his messages for hours and suddenly here she is.

“It’s ok, I was in the neighborhood and wanted to see if you wanted to grab lunch, if you have time that is.”

“Of course, let me grab my bag.”

He was turning to go into the employee lounge, screaming like a little girl in his own head at her offer.

“Well, don’t you need to ask Luke or something? Isn’t he your boss here?”

Rey knew she had hit a soft spot when Kylo’s back stiffened.

“Luke is not and will never be my boss. Working here or no.”

It wasn’t an explanation, it was a statement, a proclamation.

One that almost dared anyone who heard him say it to dispute him.

Rey could only stare with wide eyes as he left to get his bag. Ok, he was clearly touchy about Luke in general, but the idea of Luke being in charge of him caused a whole new level of animosity.

_Good to know to steer clear from that_

Kylo was only gone a second.

“Alright then, let’s go.”

Rey was the one who suggested lunch but now that they were going she was starting to get nervous. She has never gotten this far in pursuing a friendship before. Usually whenever she put herself out there like this the other person usually found some way of letting her down so eventually she had stopped trying.

But there was something about Kylo that told her she needed to try just once more. That he needed this as much as she did.

She had almost expected him to come out of the back room and say he couldn’t go for one reason or another.

There he was though in all of his black clad glory watching her with an intensity she swore made her nervous and not turned on.

Okay maybe a little of both.

_Breathe Rey, it’s just lunch and you’re just friends. This means nothing._

They were at the sidewalk when Rey realized,

“Hey, I haven’t asked. Do you even have a car? I mean it would make sense if you didn’t but I hadn’t really made a decision on where to eat yet cause I didn’t know what you liked.”

He was just silently looking at her with an amused crinkle to his eyes at her rambling.

“Or how we would get there.” She finished lamely.

“Yes, I have a car. Follow me.”

And so Rey followed him to the side of the building where the employees parked their cars.

“Do you have a car?”

“No, I don’t even have a driver’s license.”

She had said it with a bit of a laugh because it was funny that she was almost 30 and didn’t have a license and that for as much as she knew about building and fixing machines she could barely drive.

She knew about the mechanics of it but no one had ever really let her behind the wheel as a teenager and then as an adult she had been too embarrassed to admit that she couldn’t drive.

“Hmmmm.”

That was all he said as they walked.

He zeroed in on a larger, but normal looking car, while Rey was good with cars and mechanical things in general but she couldn’t make out the model or make of this car.

Seeing her puzzled expression Kylo explained,

“I found this at a junkyard. It was already like this. Someone had pieced it together and just abandoned it. I paid a person to put the best parts they could find in it, but to keep the shell just the way it is. I find a kinship with it.”

Rey could see why, admittedly she didn’t know much about his past but she could see how he might be able to identify with a hastily put together shell and then abandoned by its creator to die alone.

That’s how she felt most of the time.

She hadn’t realized she had said any of that aloud until she felt the burning skin of his hand envelop her own.

Looking up all she saw were his eyes.

“I knew you would get it.”

His other hand came up and she knew he was going to touch her face. She knew that with how large his hand was that it would cover the entire side of her head, cradling it.

* * *

 

AN: I love me a good cliff hanger lol. Also, Interaction! YAY! Most of the interaction between our OTP is gonna be a lot of normal stuff but made to be erotic or emotionally and physically charged. I feel like that imitates real life a little more. If any of you have scenes or things you would like to see our “couple” do together let me know. Again, no guarantees I’ll take your suggestions but it doesn’t hurt to throw ideas around lol. Love you all so much!


	6. Lunch part 2

Chapter 6

AN: I really hope you all are enjoying the story so far, as much as I am enjoying writing it at least. Lol. As always thank you to those who take time out to review, you all are my literary life’s blood. <3 Here’s the continuation from Chapter 5.

Also, sorry about not posting CH 6 early like I said I might. Your reviews were awesome but I have been enraptured in writing my new story The Throne. Check it out if you like a Kylo that makes this one look like a puppy and is set in the SW Universe. Lol I am 3 chapters ahead in this so don’t worry that my new one will take away from this.

 

Rey broke free not a minute too soon as his face was inching closer, and laughed off the situation, but both of them heard the desperation in her laugh.

Kylo just fisted his hands helplessly and turned around as calmly as he could to open the door for her but inside he was thrashing in his head at the broken moment.

Watching her slide into his car however helped to calm him. The thought of her being surrounded and trapped in a small space with him was calming. Knowing there was nowhere either of them could go was wonderful.

Rey was certain there was no oxygen in this vehicle, because the second Kylo got behind the wheel she couldn’t breathe. She wasn’t claustrophobic, but she could imagine this is what it felt like. Stuck in a box with such an overwhelming presence was stressful.

Kylo asked Rey where they were going so suddenly that Rey jumped. He couldn’t help the laugh that boomed in the car at the proof of her jumpiness. She just glared at him and told him the name of the place she had planned on and afterwards silence pervaded the small space, both lost in their own thoughts of the moment.

It was too long and not long enough when they made it to the quaint outdoor patio restaurant.

Soup and a sandwich was safe right?

Surprisingly enough they made it through ordering without much of a hitch.

Progress, right?

Rey kept the small talk going, asking inane questions about Kylo’s life and offering little tidbit stories of her own to fill the silence.

None of it was deeply personal, but it was something.

Kylo was just absorbing everything she told him, adding in stories of his that he was comfortable sharing to try and make her feel comfortable so that she would keep talking.

He couldn’t tell if she was nervous or if she was just talkative, but it didn’t really matter because he still got to see her mouth moving.

Her pretty lips natural, not shrouded in heavy lipstick like his mother, not covering her beauty with falsity.

Rey noticed him staring at her mouth and apologized.

“Sorry, I know I am dominating the conversation,”

She swept some hair that had fallen out of her bun behind an ear.

“I get that way when I am excited or nervous. Just verbal diarrhea.”

“It’s ok, I am not upset. It works out because I like to listen. So please talk if you wish.”

“Well that works out well then huh?”

They both laughed and just like that an easy peace fell upon them.

It was like a blanket that was just for them wrapping them in a cocoon of solidarity and warmth amongst the masses that surrounded them.

“Here is your cheddar and broccoli soup with open faced turkey and provolone melt.”

Sat in front of Kylo.

“And here is your tomato soup and grilled cheese.”

For Rey.

“If there is anything else I can do just let me know.”

They both nodded and the waiter turned away breathing a sigh of relief. He didn’t know what it was but those two were weird.

Kylo couldn’t help but smile at what she had gotten.

Sandwich halfway to her mouth.

“What?”

“That’s a little kids lunch.”

“No it isn’t. It’s an awesome lunch. There is nothing more comforting and delicious than this.”

Kylo only put a spoonful of thick cheesy soup in his mouth, still grinning at her.

She didn’t know it but their bickering was the true source for his mirth. Never had he been able to be this comfortable with another person since, well, since times he would rather not think about at all let alone when around Rey.

Normally he would fall into a rage or silence at being confronted or ‘back talked’ to but with her it was like it was the most natural thing in the world to be amused and enchanted at anything she did.

He had never felt so positive in his life, and he hoped he was able to make sure she knew he appreciated it.

For the rest of their lives.

She managed to make him so relaxed just by being herself.

She was so beautiful.

Rey tore off a corner of her sandwich. Popped it into her mouth and was enjoying the gooey rich cheese and buttery bread filling her mouth.

She glanced up just in time to watch him put the spoon in his mouth again. Paying atatention to the little sliver of metal entering the wet, hot cave surrounded by thick pillowy lips.

The way his lush lips pursed and enveloped the spoon. The way they molded around the curve, she was sure they would mold the same way over her clit.

With those lips and that tongue she was sure he would be a first-class pussy eater.

God why couldn’t she just be around this guy without turning into a major perv.

Sex and attraction had never been a thing to her. She wasn’t into people in general so why would she want to be intimate with one.

She had started to suspect she was asexual for how much she really cared about sex.

It was only since meeting him that she was turned on by more than her thoughts and fantasies.

The things she thought about and wanted to do, she was sure she would never find anyone she was comfortable enough with to even attempt to ask for them, but he made her think crazy things, like maybe he would understand those dark urges.

Observing him repeatedly sticking his tongue out to lick the spoon clean and then putting that spoon back in his mouth and sucking at the liquid there was really doing it for her right now.

He had to be doing that on purpose.

If he was though he seemed completely oblivious to her reaction to it.

Of course, he wasn’t though. How could he be, she wasn’t exactly being subtle with her glazed stare on his mouth. He just made sure to play up his spoon antics a bit.

Rey watched him glance at his phone as he continued to savor his soup.

_Oh to be that spoon_

“Your soup.”

Rey startled.

“What?”

“You soup. It will get cold.”

Kylo grinned around the spoon still in his mouth as she looked down and realized she was letting her tomato soup get cold and her cheese sandwich was congealing.

_Ugh, now it was going to be chewy._

Never one to let food go to waste though, Rey braced herself and took a bite with the cheese gluing itself to the inside of her mouth refusing to let go of the sandwich at the same time.

“So what work do you do?”

Kylo asked this even though he technically already knew what she did and where but he figured he should let her tell him these things about herself, and the sooner the better as he wanted to minimize the chance of him revealing something he shouldn’t know yet.

Clearing her throat sheepishly Rey grinned and answered,

“Yeah we do kinda not know too much about each other huh? We have been talking for like two weeks and still don’t know this stuff. Silly. Well, I work as a mechanic at a garage in town. Just a small place really but they have really good people and let me work there even though I have never been to college.”

Kylo knew all of this from the ‘background check’ he had done but nodded his head as if just finding out all of this.

“So,”

Rey took a breath and swallowed her nervousness at sharing so much and about inquiring into Kylo,

“What about you? I know you work at least part time at Ahch-To, but do you do anything else, because pardon me for saying so but it doesn’t seem like you care to be there that much.”

“You’re very observant.”

They both snorted at his dry delivery because anyone who had senses would be able to pick up that he hated it there.

“I have an inheritance I live off of, and that allows me to pursue my passion of painting and sculpture. I work for Uncle Luke because even though I don’t like it I really don’t have anything else or anywhere else to go.”

“An inheritance? What are you rich or something?”

“No nothing like that,”

His head lowered and stared at his cooling soup.

“My father died. He happened to be wealthy due to his job,”

_Smuggling_

Kylo couldn’t help the sneer in his thoughts about his criminal father.

“and since he didn’t have any other relatives, he left everything to me. I’m not rich but I do have enough to keep me comfortable for the time being. Working at Luke’s allows me to not have to dip into the money much.”

Rey was shocked, she knew she was socially inept but she knew that she had stumbled on a land mine of awful.

“Hey I am…”

Kylo soothed her immediately.

“No, it’s ok. You didn’t know and how could you have. It was a long time ago and I have come to terms with what happened.”

He was being so brave about something so awful. Rey’s head swam with regret at bringing up the sensitive topic. She couldn’t even begin to imagine how awful losing a parent must be.

Ben watched Rey out of the corner of his eye, he wasn’t lying, he wasn’t upset. The only thing bothering him was that she was so upset by this news, but then maybe he could use her sympathy to his advantage.

Something to consider.

Why would he be upset? His parents were awful people and he was glad his father was dead.

If only he could have made it last longer.

If only his mother would follow suit.

As if sensing the direction of his darker thoughts,

“So what about your mother?”

It was only to be expected for her to inquire, but it still made Kylo cringe.

For a second Rey wasn’t sure he would answer for how reluctant he looked. Just as she was about to take back the question,

“She is a non-person to me as far as I am concerned. She has never cared about me and so I have ceased to care about her. She is only my mother in so far as I gestated in her womb and was pushed out of her.”

The clinical coldness of his words and tone shocked Rey.

How was this the warm, funny, if slightly awkward giant man she had gotten to know so far?

He seemed a whole other person for those few sentences.

But in almost the blink of an eye he was back to who she had been seeing as if it were an illusion.

She still had so many questions after that explanation, but shaking her head, she decided to let it go.

He had most of her information, so he knew what to ask to have the conversation move smoothly, but he wanted to seem interested as well.

He asked her things about herself to move the conversation.

The lunch continued with minimal awkwardness much to Rey and Kylo’s satisfaction.

Kylo was more comfortable with interacting with her thanks to already knowing most things about her between the check and investigating her apartment, and Rey was finding that he was interesting and knowledgable about many things without making her feel dumb or ignorant the way most men had when she didn’t know something they did. He didn’t seem angry at her for knowing more than him on some subjects either.

Eventually they were one of only two groups left for lunch.

They had been there for over two hours Rey realized.

Finally the waiter approached again.

Addressing Kylo the waiter asked,

“Would you and your girlfriend like to order any dessert?”

His face flushed and she could see just the tips of his giant ears sticking out of his hair and they were red too.

Rey thought his embarrassment was adorable, and Kylo could see how amused she was at his blush by the tiny smile she attempted to hide behind her raised menu.

“No, we will just take the check please.”

Kylo couldn’t help but be pleased at the waiter’s assumption that they were a couple. He hadn’t really given a thought to how they appeared but it made him giddy that they were apparently so in tune already that even other people could see how well they were together.

Kylo already saw her as much more than the paltry role of ‘girlfriend’ but it would do for now. Maybe others were picking up on that as well.

Rey was surprised that Kylo didn’t correct the waiter on his question.

“Why didn’t you correct him about us?”

Kylo raised his eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean why didn’t you correct him about us being boyfriend and girlfriend?”

“I didn’t see much reason to. Besides what does it matter what he thinks?”

Rey didn’t suppose it did matter what the waiter thought, but while she was having a good time with Kylo, she had to admit to herself that she still didn’t know him all that well yet for that kind of thing.

“I don’t know. This is just lunch though, and not a date. I just don’t want things to get complicated when we have just started being friends is all.”

Rey hoped she was explaining herself well. She didn’t want to offend or alienate Kylo, but she also wanted to make sure she set her boundaries as well.

Kylo couldn’t help the wave of disappointment he felt at her words. He was logical enough that he knew why she felt that way, but he also was frustrated that his plans were going to have to work around her hesitations.

He guessed it was too much to hope for that they just slid into the place he wanted with no problems.

No matter though, he would just have to work around any obstacles she attempted to put in his path and plans for them.

If there was one thing she would learn about him it was that he was a very determined man.

Rey could have sworn she saw sadness cross his features, but it was so quick she wasn’t sure if she had seen it or if she just thought she should see it, and the next second she saw a gleam in his eye that belied the easy going smile on his face.

“Of course. I understand completely how you feel. Moving so fast would not be good for a friendship or budding relationship. Both of which I will cherish and make sure to nurture for us.”

Rey let out a breath of relief and smiled despite the steel of promise in what he had just said.

“Thank you for understanding. I have tried to be friends with guys before and they are almost always jerks when I make sure they know that I’m not interested in a relationship with them right away. They either try to push or just give up. Eventually I just gave up trying to be friends with men and people in general.”

Kylo could see how disappointed Rey was at reminiscing at her failures at friendship.

“Well, their ignorance and stupidity only benefitted me. Because now we are friends and while I might be overstepping my boundaries, I have to say that I like that I am one of a select few. It makes one feel special.”

She blushed and nodded.

“I agree. I am very possessive when it comes to my friends. I know it is ridiculous, but I want to come first for people, especially people I care about. It took a while for me to accept Poe into Finn’s life because I was so afraid that he would take Finn from me, and while he has to a certain extent it hasn’t been as bad as I was afraid it would be. I feel selfish all the time because of it, but it doesn’t stop me from feeling that way.”

“I am also very possessive of the person that I care about.”

Kylo reached out suddenly and took her hand which had been sitting across from his on the empty table.

Rey wasn’t certain if he had meant to use the singular form of ‘people’ but it didn’t matter because the second he grabbed her hand thought processes flew out of the window.

White noise filled her ears and her sole focus was on the joining of their hands.

Judging by the look on his face Kylo was feeling the same glorious feeling that she was.

He had never imagined that something could feel as pure and good as touching hands with another person, on the other hand he felt as if they might as well be fucking on the table right now. He had never wanted to hold another person in this way, and he never wanted to after feeling this, there was no way that it could compare.

Watching their hands twine together was as if their hands were making love.

Her tiny palm swallowed by his made him think about how that palm would wrap around his cock. The other cupping his swollen testicles on the brink of coating her short fingers in his cum.

Her fingernails scraped against the back of his hand. She didn’t have long ones, that would probably be hard to maintain with her job, but she had enough that it sent tingles down his spine so pleasurably imagining them doing the same to his back or really any part of his body.

He wanted her to mark him the way he wanted to mark her. Tattoo her body with his teeth and handprints so that no matter what she would know who she belonged to.

Rey was overwhelmed by how soft and big his hands were. She was mesmerized by the differences in size between them. It was only now that she truly recognized how small she was compared to him.

Rey could just imagine how she could use the differences in their sizes.

As another wave of static poured over her she felt the hot wonderfully painful sensation of his long fingers squeezing her hand tightly right on the cusp of crushing and grinding the bones together. To feel the true strength in those huge hands in such a way made the pressure in her lower abdomen expand and the heat radiating from her pussy explode.

She was so tiny he probably wouldn’t even be able to fit half of them inside of her before she was crying out.

She wondered if the old adage about a mans fingers and cock being the same size was true, or was that feet and cock?

Either way it would be magnificent.

Rey had to pull back her hand before she got too far into that train of thought. She had just gotten finished explaining how she only wanted friendship and here she was perving on him again. She needed to get ahold of herself. It was just so hard to when he kept making her feel so hot and bothered.

Here he was just trying to commiserate with her and empathize and she was using his comfort as a masturbatory fantasy. She felt like shit.

Caught up in her own guilt she failed to see the flexed fist of the hand that had just recently been so firmly holding hers. Knuckles whitened and cracking at the feeling of loss and he was determined to get that feeling back.

A dark voice in the back of his head growled,

_Damn her_

Shaking his head, he couldn’t let himself think that way about her, it wasn’t her fault, she just didn’t understand how they were meant to be together and how she was already his.

_It would be okay_

She would learn, and they would be happy.

The waiter cleared his throat.

Both Rey and Kylo jumped as if a bomb had gone off.

This made the waiter jump and give out a yelp like someone had just kicked a tiny dog.

Not wanting to speak to the two weirdos again he sat down the bill and walked off. He didn’t want to let them know he had been standing there clearing his throat for close to five minutes with them just staring at each other like it was some sort of religious experience.

They both burst out laughing at the absurd situation and the waiters hasty retreat.

Clearing her throat after laughing so hard, Rey went to pull out her wallet when she noticed Kylo doing the same.

“Uh, what are you doing?”

“I am paying for our meal. Why?”

“Well, it’s just that, I was the one who invited you out and this isn’t a date. So, I figured I would be paying.”

Kylo couldn’t help the eye twitch that occurred at her reminder that this wasn’t a date but a friendly lunch. He took a deep breath and reminded himself it was too early to argue these things. He would let her have this and later he would teach her the futility of her stubbornness.

“You have a point, I concede.”

“Really?”

The shock in Rey’s voice was obvious, as she had expected more resistance on his part. She was almost disappointed he had given up so easily.

Kylo saw the furrow in Rey’s brow and wondered if she had wanted him to fight her. For such a strong and independent person, maybe she secretly wanted to be taken care of. If so, then this was something Kylo could definitely take advantage of later.

So Rey paid for their lunch which made her internally wince.

She couldn’t complain too much as she was the one who chose this place, but it was definitely gonna put a hole in her grocery shopping till next payday.

All in all, Rey was surprised by how well this lunch seemed to have gone. She was usually horrible with people, but Kylo seemed to be an exception just like Finn was when she first met him.

She had never thought to find another Finn, but looking at the man in front of her, maybe she had, and that made her infinitely happy.

How was Rey supposed to have known what was coming?

 

AN: So I may have made Rey have a bit of a size kink? Lol How could you ignore the beauty in Kylo’s general huge stature? I might be projecting into this story. ;) I really enjoy building atmosphere and imagery. I know that makes the story move slower but I am trying to move it forward at a normal pace and keep my compulsion for flowery words and descriptions as well lol. Sorry. I hope this chapter lived up to expectation. I have much more to come. Reviews give me life! <3


	7. Movies

Chapter 7

AN: Kylo steps up his ‘game’ and Rey might be in for more than she ever expected.

How I imagine my Poe, Finn and Rey as kids even though Poe wasn’t around when they were kids lol:

<https://thegingermenace123.deviantart.com/art/SW-Teen-AU-TFA-Crew-674951710>

 

* * *

 

 

There wasn’t many days that Rey and Kylo didn’t talk on the phone.

Kylo had finally gotten Rey to agree to take calls from him through much persuasion and a little guilt.

He loved hearing her voice, and when she got awkward and silent due to her reluctance to talk, he would just listen to her breath against his ear imaging she was there.

Listening to her rare burst of conversation and occasional breathy silences were especially effective for when he was palming himself.

He had on more than once occasion cum to her naïve and unknowing breath in his ear.

It made him grin to think of what she would do if she knew what he did to himself while listening to her talk about what pizza she was eating that night.

The more they talked though the more impatient Kylo became in his inability to bring Rey to his side in the way that he wanted her to.

She was proving very stubborn.

Even if she didn’t realize it.

Every step forward he made toward her she took 3 steps back away from him.

It was getting old.

As it stood he was sitting in his apartment, like some kind of villain, alone, thinking of another way he could get closer to his reluctant Queen.

Being treated like a villain was not an unfamiliar thing for Kylo.

Though he preferred to think of himself as more of a Knight, a dark one to be sure.

He had never had the aspiration to be a King. He just wanted to live and be happy.

Especially now that he had found the one he had been looking for, for so long.

As the days passed he found he was getting more and more caught up in his fantasies.

Fantasies he needed to make reality.

Holing himself up in his space just waiting for Rey to acknowledge him.

Furiously he squeezed the panties in his fist.

He almost always had them on his person since he had taken them.

Too afraid to go back into her space as he now knew how often she spent time there, her time away irregular at best with her friends living below her now.

If they had still lived away he would have more time to feel secure going there, but not now.

As such they were starting to wear out.

The fabric thinning and fraying.

Her scent was long gone.

He couldn’t risk going to get another pair.

Even when she was at work it wasn’t safe.

She lived too close to where she worked to make it secure.

She often told him how when she didn’t go to lunch with him, which they did frequently now, that she would go home for lunch.

And she got to choose when she took her lunch, so there was no set time.

It was enough to drive him insane.

Well, more insane.

In his life it often felt as if the universe were out to get him, but never more so than now.

The shadows in the room lengthened as if in response to his sudden souring mood. Eyes darkening and pale flesh glowing in the dark with a mesmerizing light belying the true darkness of the being within.

He had to step the game up.

And he knew how to do it.

* * *

 

Staring at the phone as if it would bite her any minute she breathed a sigh of relief as she pushed the red ‘end call’ button.

Even with it being Kylo she really hated talking on the phone.

But as he said, this was a thing friends did for each other, they made sacrifices in comfort to assuage the needs of each other.

That was true.

_I think_

She felt like there was something wrong with the sentiment behind that philosophy but she didn’t want to go against Kylo so early in their friendship.

Risking her third real friendship was something she really didn’t want to do, and if that meant she had to deal with a bit of uncomfortable phone conversations it was something she was willing to deal with.

_I guess_

A more logical argument he had given her about the phone was that the more she talked on it the more likely she was to get used to it and over this phobia she had.

It had been more than a few conversations so far and she didn’t feel like it was working but he assured her that she already sounded more confident.

She would have to take his word for that.

She certainly didn’t feel more confident about it.

She did like to listen to him though.

He had a beautiful voice.

Like melted bitter chocolate it filled her ears and head until she felt like falling asleep.

His voice was so rich and deep she didn’t know how to deal with how she must sound on the other end.

It was just as well that he was ok with her just being silent sometimes because she was frequently torn between talking so much and feeling like she was dominating the conversation so she would clam up and go quiet.

Luckily, he didn’t seem to mind either way.

He was actually really nice and patient to her about the whole thing.

She walked through her apartment gathering up her stuff and trying to figure out what to wear.

Kylo had just called to invite her and the guys to the movies.

It was a new horror movie that had just been released.

She loved horror movies. They always got her adrenalin pumping and she enjoyed the suspense and jump scares. Especially when they were done right.

It was a conversation they had had one lunch, another of their get to know each other friend lunches.

‘What’s your favorite movie?’ had been a topic so she wasn’t surprised that Kylo had asked her to the new horror film.

To be honest Kylo hadn’t invited Poe and Finn so much as she had asked if they could come with them.

She could tell Kylo was a bit annoyed at it not being just them, but she wanted to try and have Finn and Poe get to know him.

He had sounded put out with her for a moment but then he had perked up and seemed okay.

They always saw her messaging him and how distracted he made her.

They were starting to ask questions, and they were a bit concerned as well as they always were when a new person might enter their circle, so she wanted to show them there was no reason to be concerned.

Finn had told Poe about the dark giant from when he got BB and the description of his physical presence alone was enough to worry Poe.

Even so it didn’t stop Poe from teasing her about her ‘crush’ and about how ‘goofy’ she got messaging this person.

She knew they would have no problem coming with if it meant seeing that Kylo meant her no harm.

Rey knew she might be Kylo’s only friend and she didn’t know why but he seemed okay with that, but she wanted to see how the men in her life could mesh.

She knocked on the downstairs door and waited patiently for them to answer.

She knew that they had to be more careful about opening the door now that they had BB.

BB was a good kitten but now that she was a few weeks older she was getting more rambunctious and exploring more of her surroundings vigorously.

She was a funny one.

She could be sitting still one second and the next she would dart to and fro chirping to the hills.

It was adorable.

But they didn’t want to take the chance that she would bolt outside in her excitement.

Rey couldn’t help but smile at how sweet the three of them were together.

Like a real family.

What wouldn’t she give for that feeling.

She once again had the thought of possibly getting a pet to help with her loneliness.

She huffed a laugh.

She lived alone and Kylo was jealous of her living so close to Finn and Poe, she could only imagine how jealous he would be if she had a pet living with her 24/7.

She was a jealous friend but she felt Kylo took it to a whole new level.

When she had mentioned her idea to him a few days ago he had been silent for a while until he asked her in a deep voice,

_“Am I not enough to keep you company?”_

_His voice had gotten sad and his face somehow looked longer._

_She had had to explain that he wasn’t around all the time, that she got lonely sometimes, and she might want something small to cuddle in the night._

_“I could live with you, be your pet, and keep you company. I would cuddle you very well, I am not all that small though.”_

_Rey had laughed the comments off with a furious blush certain that Kylo was smirking at her._

_“I am certain you could and I can see that you aren’t.”_

She had tried to give as good as he gave but she wasn’t anywhere near his flirting level.

It made her jealous to think about where he learned it from or if he was just a natural and that was a can of worms she wasn’t comfortable opening right now.

He must have been a very lonely boy if he was this needy for her attention.

She knew those feelings.

Her thoughts interrupted as Poe opened the door carefully and she slipped inside.

Informing the boys of the situation and inviting them she wasn’t surprised by their enthusiasm at finally meeting the elusive Kylo.

Especially Poe.

* * *

 

Poe hadn’t actually had any context to draw all of the worries Finn aired to him from.

He was really interested to see who could draw Rey’s attention away from Finn.

Who was this man that Finn was so spooked by?

Poe wasn’t as worried as Finn was because he knew Finn was a worrywart by nature and that natural predilection was hyped by anything to do with Rey.

According to Finn, just Kylo’s aura was enough to set him on edge.

It had made him roll his eyes.

Needless to say, Poe was curious.

So when Kylo met them at the theater after they had purchased their tickets he was a bit surprised to say the least.

Finn hadn’t done the large man justice.

He was enormous.

Standing at least a head taller than anyone in the lobby he drew side eyed stares from everyone.

Striding toward them with a purposeful gait on long legs he was reminded of an old story his grandma had told him in her thick accent.

It had been the legend of the Jaguar king who would walk among humans by wearing the skin of one.

The amber eyes and predominantly black attire didn’t help that imagery.

And Poe could see clearly who this ‘Jaguar’s prey was.

He didn’t move his gaze away from Rey for a moment.

Poe could only gulp nervously as this man didn’t even acknowledge them until Rey began introductions.

He only had eyes for Rey, so when Kylo eyed himself and Finn disinterestedly there was an instinctual gladness that he wasn’t the source of focus.

After introductions they all decided to grab something to drink as their movie didn’t start for a while and there was a nice coffee place they all seemed to like a block over.

Sitting at the booth Poe definitely took notice that Kylo sat on the outside with Rey next to him on the inside with his arm along the back of the booth, long legs crossed delicately at the knee.

It made Poe think better of the dark man for being considerate enough that he was willing to sit in such a seemingly feminine fashion to give Rey some room under the table.

He had seen plenty of men try to sit next to Rey with their ‘man spreading’ and ankle over the knee maneuvers showing that their comfort was much more important than the person they were attempting to woo.

Throwing a glance to his right, following the line of his arm which was over his lover’s shoulder, Finn could only shrug to him and he raised his eyebrow.

This caused Finn to straighten his lips slightly in a ‘we will just wait and see’ way.

While Rey went off to get their orders, her insistence, Kylo was watching the two men across from him interact and could tell that while they were both wary of him, it was the darker one, Finn, that he was going to have issues with.

He was either going to have to turn him to his side or eliminate the possible threat to him and Rey.

From what he had learned from her in their time together, it was Finn that had the most sway over her feelings, and while Kylo would much rather get rid of the only person who could take Rey’s attention away from him, he knew that losing this person would hurt her in a way that was inconceivable to him.

He would like to not have to cause her that pain, so his first choice will be to sway him as much as he could, but in the case, that he becomes a threat Kylo will not hesitate and deal with Rey’s feelings after.

All pain passes with time.

Especially loss.

Rey watched from the counter as Kylo conversed with Poe and Finn. They all seemed to be doing well, but Rey knew from experience that Kylo could be guarded when he wanted and that Finn was friendly with everyone to their face to an extent.

She loved him, but he could be a bit judgmental and for the fear of causing problems would hide his true feelings until they were alone.

Walking back to the table she could hear the beginning of a question from Finn to Kylo.

“If you were in a Hogwarts house which one would you be?”

Rey couldn’t help but laugh because this was a question Finn asked everyone to try and feel them out.

Honestly Rey was curious about Kylo’s answer to the question herself.

Watching him stand and the sudden feel of his hand on her back however made her mind blank and she almost spilled all of the drinks as she stumbled.

Kylo reached forward and steadied her by placing his other hand on the front of the tray, but he still didn’t let his hand fall from her back.

She could feel him rubbing his thumb back and forth along her spine.

She could feel herself blushing as she settled the tray and Kylo squeezed his way back into the seat caging her in.

“To answer you question, I would like to say that I am a Slytherin, but I am most likely a Hufflepuff.”

The honesty in the answer surprised them all, and Finn leaned back crossing his arms over his chest nodding.

“That is a good answer. I have only heard a similar answer one other time.”

He raised his eyebrow picking up his coffee.

“Oh?”

Finn leaned forward now and nodded glancing at a Rey that was rolling her eyes.

“It was me, I said I wanted to be a Ravenclaw but was probably more of a Slytherin.”

“Really? I would take you for a Gryffindor.”

“Yeah that’s what most people think, but I am much more sneaky and ambitious than you know.”

The flirting tone in her voice saw Finn glancing at Poe.

They had never seen Rey flirt with anyone.

“I think that I would like to learn how ambitious and sneaky you can be.”

And there was Kylo straight up flirting right back looking at Rey with moon eyes.

“I just can’t believe I am stuck with you nerds.”

“Shut up, Poe!”

Poe pouted while Finn and Rey laughed at the often-used phrase.

Poe watched Kylo try badly to hide a grin behind his coffee cup.

“What are you smiling about Snape 2.0?”

Everyone went quiet, laughter dying down after Poe’s barbed question, the joke obviously made about the other man’s dark looks, pale skin, and big nose.

Kylo slowly put his cup down all traces of a smile gone.

He was taken back to his entire childhood and adolescence where he was ridiculed for his unusual appearance and off-putting gaze.

Even his own parents had been unsettled by their child’s looks the older he became, the mismatch of features on the small child.

Poe gulped at the coldness that was gazing back at him from the other man’s eyes.

The tense standoff broke after Kylo tore his chilled gaze away from Poe’s.

Poe saw that Rey had grabbed Kylo’s wrist and was petting the back of his hand in a soothing motion.

“He didn’t mean anything by it. Poe is just an ass when he gets teamed up on by Finn and I.”

Here Rey sent him a glare the fires of Hades would have trouble harnessing.

“You didn’t mean anything by it did you Poe?”

Rey was protective of people she cared about. They were few and far between being maybe 3 people in her childhood to adulthood, and she those three people were sitting at this table.

She wouldn’t let her friends be teased or upset.

Even by other friends.

They finished their coffees in silence after Poe’s apology for being a dick, his words.

Kylo nodded with a flinty acceptance.

The mood was eventually lightened as Rey made an offhand comment before going to the restroom,

“Besides I always thought Snape was hot. You know what they say about big noses.”

All of their mouths dropped open comically at her wink and then she turned her back laughing maniacally.

Finn could see the bright flush rising along Kylo’s neck as he gently touched his beak like nose.

* * *

 

The lights lowered and Kylo observed Rey curling up into her theater seat like a kitten and here he was trying to squish his more muscular frame into the limited space.

Strangely enough the other two with them decided to sit in another set of seats a few rows behind them.

“Why did your friends decide to sit elsewhere? Do they not like me that much?”

Rey rushed to reassure him.

“No, no. It’s just what we do when we go to the movies. Nine times out of ten they will end up making out,”

Rey squirmed and if he wasn’t watching her so closely he wouldn’t have been able to see the blush spreading on her lovely apple cheeks.

“And it’s weird when I am sitting right next to them.”

Kylo nodded as if he had any experience with this situation, which he didn’t. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had taken him to a movie or had people to go to one with.

Which made him being with Rey here all the more special and he wouldn’t let the tagalongs soil this moment.

He hadn’t had the normal childhood of dating and making out in dark theaters that most teenagers had.

He had been forced to be an adult before his time, and it had been too late to go back once he had realized what he had lost.

“Well, we could always work at making them uncomfortable as well.”

It was a question, but he made sure it came out as a statement.

He saw Rey had turned her head away with an even deeper blush at his suggestion.

He knew her well enough by now to know she would ignore what he had said, but it was okay.

One of the ways they were alike was that actions speak louder than words.

He would use his actions to show her she belonged to him.

If she was as reluctant about what he said as she pretended she would have told him off many times before now.

He had been ‘joking’ with her for the last few weeks.

She kept refusing to see the truth in his so-called jokes and he could tell that they made her uncomfortable, but he refused to let her put him in this friend labelled box and forget about him as her partner.

Kylo needed her to get over these reservations.

He would make her if he had to.

The movie started with the usual flourishes and previews.

* * *

 

AN:

This chapter went much different than its first incarnation lol. I hope you enjoy. Remember that reviews are my JAM!~

Here is a picture I found that inspired me for the coffee flirting scene:

<https://nikainfinity.deviantart.com/art/Rey-and-Kylo-727183697>

and some funny goofiness:

<https://alexielart.deviantart.com/art/Star-Wars-Too-Evil-727490186>

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: Okay, I loved this chapter. This was probably my favorite to write so far, and I really hope you all like it as much as I do. <3 

* * *

 

Rey sat there quietly trying her best to be comfortable, but she could practically feel Kylo’s aura radiating toward her with longing.

She let out a little sigh.

She knew he was into her, it was almost impossible not to notice by now, but even if she was attracted to him, she didn’t know if she could be with someone as intense and passionate as Kylo.

Quite frankly, he scared the shit out of her.

She felt like if she let him and maybe even if she didn’t that he would take everything she was.

While he would give everything, he was back she didn’t know if she wanted that relationship, and she didn’t think he was capable of anything else but all or nothing.

Who was she to ask him for that anyway.

He deserved all of the person who was with him, and Rey wasn’t sure she could do that for him.

She didn’t want to change him. She liked him the way he was, warts and all, but she just wasn’t ready and she didn’t know if she ever would be.

He had been so patient with her, and she appreciated it, but she knew she needed to tell him the truth and soon.

That she liked him, but she didn’t think it could ever be anything more.

She was just afraid to lose a real friend.

Glancing back during a lull in the movie she saw true to form that Poe and Finn were making out furiously and by the looks of it had been for a while.

She didn’t understand why they paid 8$ each to come and make out in public.

Her thoughts brought a grin to her lips as she turned back around, but not before she saw Kylo glancing from Finn and Poe to her and when he saw her grin he only raised one thick eyebrow.

Wiggling it suggestively, he leaned forward, luscious lips puckered ridiculously toward her and she giggled as she put her hand on his face to push him back.

What she hadn’t taken into consideration were the levels want he was experiencing behind his goofy act as he gripped her wrist tightly, ignoring her gasp, moving forward to close the distance between them quickly before she had a chance to escape.

He had her right where he wanted her.

Rey thought he would pull her hand away and be pissed at her for grabbing his face.

At the first swipe of something wet and warm against her palm she knew he wasn’t going to push her hand away but was instead pulling it closer to his face if that were possible.

It was the taste that hit him first.

Salty, sweet and almost coppery. Considering she worked with metal and oil he wasn’t surprised but he couldn’t imagine anything better on his tongue.

Rey’s breath caught in her throat at the feel of his tongue gliding along the length of her palm.

The sight of the appendage slipping through the V of her fingers to flick the air of between them suggestively.

His eyes locked hers in the dark and she couldn’t look away.

Her eyes were glowing with lust, he could see it, just as he knew she must see his glowing.

As if their souls were shining for each other behind their eyes, he knew.

He could feel her fingers curl pushing her short nails into the skin of his forehead like she was trying to palm his skull.

His breath hitched at the pain and he used his sharp teeth to nip one of the mounds of flesh on her palm.

She let out the most adorable squeak at the punishing nip, and then a breathy moan at the soothing muscle that followed.

He could feel the muscles in her arm tightening and bracing to pull and he reflexively tightened his hand barely exerting any pressure to keep her in place.

She wasn’t going anywhere.

Rey could feel the pressure and knew she wasn’t escaping this without one nasty hand shaped bruise on her wrist.

Like a cuff it would stay with her and remind her of him.

If he couldn’t make her acknowledge him as her partner through ‘friendship’ he would tie her to him using more pleasurable means.

His next move sucked the air out of her lungs, as he moved her hand down and took her middle finger into his mouth and sucking it deep to the back of his throat.

“Kylo…”

He about cum in his pants at hearing her moan his name, but he was enjoying himself so much he didn’t want it to end so soon.

Using his other hand to grip his jean covered cock tightly and painfully he felt the throbbing through the layers of cloth.

Incessantly pushing to break free of the restrictive barriers and reach their desired destination which was anywhere within a vicinity of Rey.

He nipped the tip of the finger he was sucking and it was as if a trigger had been detonated that started right there and ended in her groin.

She could feel the orgasm building and wanted it so badly.

He was almost exerting the same amount of force on his cock as he was on her wrist even though she wasn’t even attempting to escape now.

Watching her panting lips, flushed cheeks, and glazed shadowed eyes he wondered if she even still realized where they were.

He knew she was close, and he wanted to make her go there.

Rey couldn’t contain the feeling coursing through her, with every shift she could feel her underwear and tights rubbing into the crack of her vagina.

Her clit felt so swollen and every movement shot another bolt of lightning into her brain.

She hadn’t ever felt like this because of something another person had done.

Shit she had never made herself feel like this and he wasn’t doing more than biting and licking her hand.

Before she realized what was happening he was raising up off her finger like before but this time he hollowed out his cheeks and pulled on the end so when he came off his mouth made an audible ‘pop’.

That was more than enough to finish Rey off.

Kylo could tell the second Rey let go, it was like the pop of his mouth had been the trigger of a gun that shot through her violently.

She had fallen against the back of the chair limp and the only thing keeping her up was the fact that he still had a hold of her hand and pulled it toward him to bring her back.

It was like there wasn’t enough oxygen in the air she was breathing so hard. Her blood finally feeling like it was leaving her groin and flowing back to the other parts of her body.

Gaining her equilibrium, she sat up and noticed that her arm was still stretched.

The situation finally hitting her she just didn’t think she could handle embarrassment of orgasming in the middle of a theater.

Glancing at Kylo Rey started,

“Kylo, what…”

The words died in her throat as she saw him still nuzzling her hand, kissing down to her wrist, now using his tongue to soothe the reddened swollen flesh.

“Shhhh..”

The blown air was cool against the saliva left on her wrist.

Kylo felt the shiver that ran through her body like he was a tuning fork strumming to her frequency perfectly.

She knew the movie was still going on, but it was almost like in this moment with him time was immaterial.

It might as well have stopped for how suspended in this moment they seemed to be.

Kylo expected a lot of things as her reaction in this moment, pulling away and slapping him, screaming, berating, but what he didn’t expect was what she did and that was just like her he thought afterward.

When she went to turn her palm, he was afraid she was pulling away so he tried to tighten his grip again but he noticed after the initial movement she wasn’t moving anymore least of all to pull away.

She had turned her wrist and laid her fingers and palm along the line of his jaw in a show of tenderness he had never in his memory been shown.

He didn’t know what to do, or how to handle this reaction.

Violence, lust, disgust, those he understood.

But this, light, empathy, tenderness, here he was thrown.

She was looking at him with large dewy dark forest green eyes.

This moment he realized, was truly symbolic of her.

She was surrounded by darkness but there was light in her actions shining through her heart and eyes bathing him in it to the point that it was making his chest hurt with the beauty she freely gave.

He lowered his eyes and nuzzled into her palm like a wounded pup asking for all the love she was capable of.

Hoping it would heal him of his ills and hurt.

He knew deep in the part of him that was still innocent, because for as much as he hated it there was still light in him, that he was bad.

Especially for her.

That didn’t mean he was going to stop, or give her up, but in this one moment he could acknowledge the light in himself and that it was telling him that if he really cared for her the way he assures himself he does, that he would go.

Stand and walk away and never contact her again.

But that part was too little, too late.

Not nurtured enough to overrule his selfishness, greed and obsessiveness.

He could acknowledge but he wouldn’t listen.

So he pushed ‘Ben’ back down into his cell and embraced ‘Kylo’ once more and held her tiny hand in his and pressed her hand harder into his jaw.

Rey giggled.

“You have stubble. It tickles.”

Closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath, he bathed in her positivity.

Being Ben had gotten him nothing but hurt in multiple ways, but being Kylo would get him Rey.

“Do you like it?”

“It’s ok, but your face is nice too so don’t cover it with a big old mountain man beard.”

Rey saw Kylo scrunch his large nose and she silently laughed.

Rey had never been this open with anyone before, she didn’t really think she knew how.

“Don’t worry about that. I am not a mountain man.”

All through the seemingly normal conversation his face remained in her hand, his hand now massaging its way up her arm.

They had created a bubble where it was just them and neither of them seemed eager to penetrate it.

Then lights came on illuminating them harshly.

Thrown from their comfort, Rey jerked back suddenly, their actions now catching up with her.

Biting her lip in embarrassment Rey stood up abruptly and tried to avoid looking at Kylo turning and slowly making her way out of the theater not even waiting for Poe and Finn who were watching her rush out with worried faces.

For as fast as she was moving she couldn’t move fast enough to outrun the scalding hand on her lower back.

He knew in the harsh light of day she would try to justify what had happened.

As gung ho as she was about them just remaining ‘friends’ she would try to diminish what had happened in the cozy cocoon of the dark theater.

The exited the room and she rounded on him abruptly stopping them in the middle of the corridor.

People continued to mill around them.

Rey was becoming more and more worked up the longer Kylo looked at her with that impassive penetrating stare.

“Look, I know that what happened in there was intense, but…”

Rey lost her breath as Kylo stepped forward and she stepped back in turn until she felt the wall against her back.

Stopping short along with her breath Kylo put one hand on the wall just above her head and the other reached up to cup just below her jaw.

Leaning down he placed his lips against the shell of her ear, breath ruffling the little hairs that had fallen out of her messy bun.

Rey didn’t know whether to feel scared or attracted.

It would probably be safer to feel both.

Shivers danced along her spine at listening to his breath rasping through her.

“Don’t even attempt to say that what we experienced in there was a mistake.”

The words were deep and the intent behind them dangerous.

Like a roiling sea they threatened to drown anyone who took them too lightly.

He reared his head back to look her in the eye to make sure she was listening to what he was saying.

Hand tightening on her throat just enough to maximize some unspoken threat Rey couldn’t handle the turn that this night had taken.

Kylo’s eyes visibly softened at the lone tear that rolled down her face.

Removing the hand from her throat and using his thumb to wipe it away gently, they both looked at the moisture that lingered on it.

Like a glistening diamond perched upon a pillow of flesh.

As if in slow motion Rey saw him raise it to his mouth and a tongue that had just been sampling her flesh just moments ago now slithered out of that large mouth and licked the single tear.

He couldn’t help the moan that rumbled out of him at the taste that exploded upon his buds.

Sweet and salty it was a direct taste of the product of her body.

“Don’t cry. I won’t hurt you, but you must know that this is only the beginning. I know you feel it too.”

Rey sniffled a little.

“Feel what?”

Her attempt at defiance made him smile and that made her bristle more.

He used the now free hand to place it directly over her chest. His hand almost large enough to span from one end of her collar bone to the other.

She could feel the air in her lungs rush out at the sight.

He wasn’t even touching her inappropriately yet she felt he might as well as have gripped both of her breasts at the moment.

“The passion. Lust. The connection that we have. We are meant to be this way. I can feel your heart beating so hard for me. If it could it would jump out of your chest and land in my hands.”

His words were the worst thing she could’ve heard but they felt so right.

She shook her head hard and uttered one shaky,

“No.”

“Hmmmm.”

And like that the moment was over as he backed up.

“Hey. Why did you guys rush out so fast?”

Poe.

“Yeah we thought you would wait for us at least.”

“I apologize. It was my fault that we were so quick to leave.”

For one horrible moment Rey feared he would reveal the reason for their rush out.

For some reason she did not want them to know what had happened between the two of them.

She felt it was personal and then she didn’t understand why it hurt her that he would share such a personal moment.

He had her all messed up.

She needn’t have worried though as Kylo went into an in-depth discussion about how the movie had shaken him, citing things in the movie he couldn’t have known happened since they had not been paying attention.

He even knew how it had ended.

You couldn’t have paid her to tell you what happened she had been so out of it after his little handplay had started.

Which kinda sucked because she had actually wanted to see this movie.

She started as she heard her name.

“Rey helped me through the end of the movie though, right?”

Everyone’s eyes were on her now and she could only nod dumbly still propped up against the wall with Kylo leaning on his shoulder next to her ankles crossed languidly and hands laced in front of his body the very picture of tranquility but she could feel how tense he truly was under the facade.

He was so close she could feel him radiating with the coiled muscles beneath his calm.

“That’s our Rey, always making people feel safe.”

The ribbing and teasing from Poe and Finn of the gender role reversal of the two of them continued for a minute.

“So what did you two think of the movie?”

Kylo asked the question innocently enough, but she could tell that he had deliberately asked to draw attention away from her.

It worked because both men were blushing at the question and stammering, it would have been amusing to Rey if she hadn’t still been so freaked.

Kylo announced he was going to the restroom abruptly when it was clear that no clear discussion about the movie was coming since they all knew neither man had paid much attention to anything outside of the others mouth.

Poe followed soon after, saying he had to take a leak.

Alone now Finn came to stand next to Rey.

“So, what happened?”

“What? Nothing.”

“Oh please girl. You look like you saw a ghost, and not the one in the movie.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Finn just blew a raspberry at her earning him a few looks from people around them at his uncouth noise.

“Did he hurt you?”

At the question Rey’s head flew up from where she had been looking at the ground scuffing her ankle boot against the carpet.

“No!”

The denial came out shocked but in her head, she didn’t know how true it was.

He hadn’t technically hurt her, but he was scaring her a bit.

She just didn’t want Finn to take things the wrong way and rush into the bathroom to get his ass kicked by Kylo for her feeling uncomfortable about a situation.

“Then did he offend you somehow?”

She sighed deeply.

“No. It’s just, he’s intense and I don’t know how. to handle that.”

Finn nodded.

“He’s totally into you. Any of us could see it, maybe he’s even a little too into you.”

Emphasis on the ‘too’.

“Yeah.”

“Now the real question is, are you into him?”

Rey’s thoughts stuttered at the quiet question.

If you’re a man, you know that moment when you’re at a urinal, that moment where you’re standing there holding the most sensitive part of your anatomy in your hand bared to the world for those few seconds it takes to reveal it, relieve yourself, shake and put it away.

It is a very vulnerable moment.

Needless to say, just about no man wants another man to stand within touching distance during this process.

Especially when you’re in public and there are many other open areas to choose.

It was common courtesy and manners.

Even Kylo, a man who hated the pressures that society put on him, followed these unvoiced customs.

So why the hell was Poe completely disregarding those rules and striding up next to him and pulling his dick out to piss within the same vicinity Kylo was?

Staring straight ahead he could see the fuzzy outline of the shorter man in his peripheral vision adjusting himself and then sighing as he started to relieve himself.

Willing himself to push fluid out of his body faster he thanked whatever deity out there that at least Poe wasn’t trying to talk to him.

And then as if that self-same deity was giving him the big flip off in the sky at this thought,

“So,”

Noooo.

“you and Rey,”

No no nooooo.

“what’s up with that?”

Fuuuuuck.

Finally he finished and gave himself a nice shake and put his dick away as fast as he could.

Apparently Poe was very quick because he was right at the sink at the same moment as Kylo was washing his hands.

Poe was not even trying to hide the fact that he was watching him through the mirror.

“You’re Ben.”

Kylo could have sworn his blood froze in his veins.

Moving slowly to face him with dripping hands he barely acknoeldged.

“What did you just say?”

The question came as naturally as he could make it but they both knew that it was a stall.

Kylo was a good liar, he had had to become one to survive his life, but when he was confronted out of nowhere especially about something this delicate he froze.

“I said, you’re Ben. I recognized your voice, almost as soon as we met, it’s pretty distinctive ya know. You called our house to receive information for where you work on BB, but you also asked for information on Rey too huh?”

This was it. He could see all of his progress with Rey, as miniscule as it has been, going down the drain, and all because this little pissant recognized his voice.

Either he let this fucker tell Rey about him and she shuts him out.

As much as she could anyway.

Or he could take him out. It couldn’t be right now, but one night he could cut the breaks on his car. Wait for him in an alley with a blade and make it look like a mugging gone wrong.

Different ways of disposing of the body were running through his brain.

And he would be willing to go through with all of them if he had to.

Not that he wanted to hurt Rey’s friends, as much as he hated having her attention elsewhere ever, these people were safe and made her happy. While he might have to give up some of her time for her to be with them occasionally, they weren’t going to be trying to contend with him for her physically or emotionally.

He was more than prepared to keep them around and even entertain the idea of being amicable to them.

But if it came down to it he was more than prepared to take each of them out.

Scenario after scenario ran through his head while looking blankly back at Poe.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna tell Rey.”

_What?_

It took him a second to realize he hadn’t asked that out loud.

“What?”

“I said I’m not gonna tell Rey.”

He finished washing his hands and walked around the still shocked Kylo to dry them.

“Why?”

Kylo knew he sounded dumb as shit with his one-word questions but he couldn’t understand what was happening.

“I get it, you like her, and I can see that you’re not the best people person, no offense, so you wanted to get some info to get a foothold to talk to her. I think you went about it a bit creepy but I understand.”

Kylo couldn’t help the thought that this man might be more insane than he is.

“Why?”

Kylo knew this wasn’t the real reason for his silence. He needed to know so he would know how to navigate his judgement of Poe.

Poe sighed.

“Rey will kill me for telling you this, but the fact is, Rey has never responded to a person, let alone a man, the way she has you. From what I have seen between her time having met you and today with you in person she might just be into you. I don’t know how she is going to handle that, and there is always the chance that I am wrong, but I don’t think I am.”

“Alright, then what are you going to do if you’re not going to tell her? Why did you let me know you figured out I was ‘Ben’ then?”

Finally a coherent thought was able to leave his brain and mouth.

His adrenalin was finally starting to come down with the knowledge that he might not have to worry about getting rid of Rey’s friend.

He might even be able to use him to his advantage later.

“I’m not going to do anything. I mean, I’ll keep quiet, but I also wanted to let you know that while I won’t say anything I will be keeping an eye on you for anything weird.”

Imagining his sojourn into Rey’s room and general activities he couldn’t help but snort internally at how late this warning was.

“I just want Rey to be as happy with someone as I am with Finn and if there’s a chance, and I think there might be, that it’s with you then I want that for her. She deserves it.”

At least they could agree there.

Releasing a breath that had been caught in his throat for the last five minutes he felt like his world had tilted just a bit.

Clapping a hand on Kylo’s shoulder Poe good naturedly said,

“Calm down. I’m not gonna blow up your spot, and who knows I might even put in a good word for you with her.”

Noticing the volcanic glare Kylo was giving his hand on his shoulder he hastily removed it with a blush and rubbed it on his pants.

“Sorry, I get it, only Rey can touch.”

This man’s cheeky remarks were going to make Kylo kill him if nothing else.

“Come on, dry your hands and let’s go. We have already been in here forever. If we stay anymore Finn will start to think I’m trying to get in your pants in here.”

Poe left while laughing at the sputtering choke Kylo gave at that parting statement.

Walking out shortly after Poe, Kylo saw him holding Finn’s hand and speaking to Rey.

Kylo decided that he would observe the other man and judge him at the time anything happened.

He would know then what to do, but he wasn’t going to let it interfere with his time with Rey.

Walking up behind her and putting his arm around her shoulders he smelled the citrus shampoo from her hair.

She jumped and it made Poe and even Finn laugh. She glowered at them all and pouted.

She gave them all a lecture on how she was going to have a heart attack by thirty-five if they kept stressing her that way.

Keeping her and Finn’s conversation in her head the entire time she tried to relax after everything that happened.

It was hard, but she was an expert in ignoring things that scared her.

Watching Kylo watching her she reminded herself that she was an even better expert at running from things that scared her.

She almost could believe he could read her mind, or at the very least her facial expressions, from the fire his eyes radiated right after that thought.

She had a feeling though from the way he flared at her touch in general and when she held his face in her hand that whatever was between them wasn’t as easy as running away.

* * *

 

AN:

Please review if you liked it and pressure me to write! I am far behind and I have the next three days to write so I need you all to give me the motivation to pump out as many chapters as I can in the next three days of my two stories. Hearing from you all makes me smile so much you all have no idea. Also if you pick up on my subtle references let me know lol

Here are the pictures I drew inspiration for part of this chapter from:

<https://nekokoro-chan.deviantart.com/art/Star-Wars-Reylo-Kiss-on-the-Hands-721894449>

<https://pandacapuccino.deviantart.com/art/All-I-wanna-do-is-wrong-690555787>

and here is something I found that reminds me of my story in regards to Creepy!Kylo and Kitty BB:

<https://wintermaiden11.deviantart.com/art/Force-Skype-726582175>

and for those of us who would love to have Kylo’s face in their hand:

<https://norwan.deviantart.com/art/Kylo-Ren-x-Rey-722509895>


	9. Chapter 9

 

Rey’s Everyday Life

AN: Rey and dealing with ‘normal’ everyday life. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 

 

Rey knew she should get up for work, but she just laid in bed, thinking about the predicament she found herself in.

It had been almost two weeks since the movie theater and Rey found she could not dream of anything else other than Kylo.

And those hands.

But mostly it was his mouth.

Then again there was those that starred his cock.

Literally starred, just his cock.

It spoke to her.

_I have to get a grip._

On that cock.

_Stop it!_

She growled at her own internal voice and she knew that it was time to find something else to occupy her mind.

Glancing to the side, to her clock glowing bright green numbers, she liked the green.

It was different and more soothing than the bright red of most digital clocks.

It was probably why most of them were red.

The red was stimulating and forced people to get up because red is an urgent passionate color.

Green was soothing and probably not conducive to most people actually feeling the urge to get out of bed.

Rey was a bit different on that though.

She wasn’t a huge fan of things that caused her emotional upset.

Unbidden a flash of a large nosed specter haunted the backs of her eyes.

No, that wasn’t what she was trying to think of.

Work.

That’s what she was thinking of.

Which she really, really didn’t want to get out of bed for.

But she did, because she needed money for all those extravagant things she liked.

Like food.

Running water.

Electricity.

And Netflix.

You know, the essentials.

Checking her phone she smiled when she saw the usual message.

**Kylo sent 1:20 a.m.**

**-Did you know that the northern leopard frog swallows its prey using its eyes, it uses them to help push food down its throat by retracting them into its head.**

That was just like him.

Sending her weird facts and knowledge throughout the day and even the night.

She had to really wonder sometimes if the guy was a vampire or something for how little sleep he must get.

She wrote back.

**Rey sent 7:03 a.m.**

**-No I didn’t know that. Lol What are your plans for the day? Wanna grab coffee later?**

Sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed that was just a little too high for her to touch the ground, but she liked it that way.

It made her feel like a kid, swinging their legs back and forth, toes pointed and just barely skimming the chilled hardwood floor.

Waiting for their parent or other large person with dark hair and big eyes, big features, too big for most of their face, like a painter who had no eye for proportions but it came out a masterpiece, to come and pick them up and carry them to wherever they needed to go.

She needed to remind herself to focus as she trudged her way from that nice warm bed and its pretty galaxy themed bedding that she cherished because it was one of the first things she bought herself.

Spending half your life sleeping on various mats on the floor with practically a sheet that was tan, but she was pretty sure that it used to be white, to cover yourself will really make you appreciate plush comforters and neat designs.

Once she got up and started moving it was easier, but she had a hard time getting out of bed on any given day.

Setting her alarm for every five minutes helped.

Taking her customary regretful glance back at her room she made her way to the bathroom and proceeded through her morning routine.

Brushing teeth.

Routines were nice.

They allowed her room to think while performing perfunctory tasks.

After living a life of such unknowns, maybes, and possibilities Rey really did enjoy her routines.

They were reliable, and safe.

Unlike some crazy men who barrel into your life and upturn everything.

Like some sort of piece of machinery in an orb shape that breaks through things recklessly.

Spitting into the sink and rinsing she looked at herself.

Face covered in dripping suds, she had the random thought of what she would look like with a goatee.

Pursing her lips experimentally, her mind wandered back to what a certain giant might look like with a goatee covering his pale face.

Fuck.

She had a day to get on with.

_Speak of the devil_

**Kylo sent 7:20 a.m.**

**-As much as I wish that were possible I can’t today. I have a very important meeting about an art project I am working on. Otherwise you know you would be first priority. Sorry sweet face.**

That’s right, he was working on some super-secret project the last few days.

She had been begging to see it, but he refused, saying he wanted her to see it when it was finished as a surprise.

Little known secret?

Rey hated surprises.

Her wanting to see this project totally had nothing to do with the fact that she really wanted to see the inside of his apartment.

**Rey sent 7:22 a.m.**

**-Ahhh, that’s right. Well maybe later. I hope your meeting goes well! Getting ready for work. Blech.**

**Kylo sent 7:23 a.m.**

**-Is it gonna be a bad day there?**

**Rey sent 7:24 a.m.**

**-Not bad so much as long. I am gonna be stuck there forever to make up for some time off I took to help Finn and Poe move. Gotta make that money.**

**Kylo sent 7:26 a.m.**

**-Indeed. Haha. Well I hope it is not too strenuous. Talk to you later sweets.**

No shower because work was oily, grimy and dirty so why.

Squealing because the toilet was too cold, and then hovering above it to pee because she didn’t want to have to subject her warm butt to that trauma this morning.

Tangles and snarls from bedhead had to be worked out.

Brushing her hair was usually one of her favorite activities except for right now.

Breakfast and coffee next to her window, watching the progress of the birds building a nest on the overhang.

The seasons were changing fast.

She had been so preoccupied with her new ‘friendship’ she hadn’t even noticed.

Red, orange and yellow leaves fell like rain drops to the ground, seemingly with no end.

Rey loved watching the earth change and evolve around her.

Today though there was something off.

She couldn’t tell what.

He routine was going well, but it felt, different.

It wouldn’t throw her off too much, she wasn’t obsessive or anything, it just helped her feel better about her day in general, and something happening to throw her off was so unusual that she was very aware when it happened.

Watching the leaves and birds intently, she failed to notice the same car driving past her window three or four times, before she got up to get changed.

Unless there was someone with her in her apartment she never wore clothes.

She slept naked, ate naked, and watched t.v. naked.

She loved being naked and the freedom it afforded her.

Being comfortable was very important to her.

As she put away her dishes and walked to her bedroom to put on her ‘uniform’ she didn’t really think too much about the clothes strewn about the floor.

For as clean as she usually was, her one vice was not picking up her clothes, and that usually resulted in her occasionally losing track of them.

So when a bra tossed to the side or a pair of panties tossed into a corner off her ankle went missing she never really thought too much about it.

Just figured that she hadn’t cleaned well enough yet to find them behind a dresser or chair somewhere.

She had been noticing an increase in missing clothes lately though.

She groaned as she thought that she would have to go clothes shopping soon.

Finn was going to love that.

Pulling on her overalls and boots she still couldn’t get rid of the feeling that something was just wrong.

Shaking her head she made her way back to the bathroom and messed with her hair, trying to decide on a hair style.

She always had to have her shoulder length hair up at work so that she could see better, and limit her femininity because some men who came to the garage seemed to think women couldn’t fix cars because they had long hair and a vagina.

It was just more practical and easier to throw it into her customary buns.

She chose a French braid this time.

It totally wasn’t because Kylo told her that he liked braids.

And it really wasn’t because he said that she would look like a warrior queen with one.

He had said on one of the rare occasions he mentioned his mother that it was one of the only things he had like about her.

That she had beautiful hair and could do crazy things with it.

He had even offered to show her what his mother had taught him about how to do hair, and that hadn’t made all of the butterflies happen in her stomach.

That look in his eyes while looking at her hair and talking about it hadn’t been reflective of a fire she had never known either.

No way.

It was just indigestion.

Indigestion that has lasted for the last few weeks.

That was normal right?

Boots last because they were always dirty and outside her door, and she didn’t want to trail it into the apartment.

Not only that but she enjoyed aspects of Japanese culture.

Minimalism, comfort, respect.

And anime.

She grabbed them and one of them felt heavier than normal.

Shaking it upside down with a bemused look on her face.

_Please just let there not be a spider in here. Ugh._

A scroll fell out.

Raising her eyebrows, she unrolled it.

A poem.

It’s the tickle of the tongue;  
It’s a long deep sigh;  
It’s everything sliding into place  
Because we’ve been lured beyond the gate.

The tantalizing brush of your lips  
Destroys the remnants of my army;  
I’m a trillion cell massive apparatus—  
But you’ve reduced me to a spook,  
A demon that wants only you.

To move sensuously over your flesh  
Is to lose even the ghost  
Of an idea I once had of something gone

That’s not ominous or anything she couldn’t help the sarcasm that ran through her mind.

But the calligraphy was absolutely beautiful.

Handwritten in a glossy red ink, it was a lovely poem, if a little dark.

She could respect the talent it took to do this, but she hated surprises like this.

Well, okay then.

What was she supposed to do with this then?

There was no signature.

Rolling it back into a scroll she put it into her pocket.

Finn was probably playing a prank on her or something.

He had been teasing her since the movies about how much Kylo was into her.

This was probably about that.

Though there was doubt in her heart at this explanation, because Finn didn’t know everything that had happened at the movies like this scroll was referring to.

She guessed Kylo could have left it, but why would he?

Yeah he had been flirting with her she had acknowledged that a while ago especially after the movies, but he had been so overt that something like this didn’t feel like him.

Then again, what did she really know of him anyway?

He could have just easily messaged her or something if this was him.

She had a sense that something weird had been going on and this only furthered that paranoia.

Her instincts were almost always on point and had gotten her out of many messes in her life.

Whether it had to do with Kylo’s introduction to her life or not, she had yet to really delve into.

Someone had been near her home without her knowledge.

She wasn’t a fan of that.

No matter who it was.

She was looking over her shoulder on the bus all the way to work.

And she had had a bad feeling all through work.

There was a nagging feeling that whatever this was that it wasn’t stopping or over.

She was jumpy and jittery all day.

She had almost dropped a brand-new battery on a coworker’s foot when another had come up behind her to ask a question.

She hadn’t received any messages from Kylo, with the meeting he mentioned she wasn’t surprised, but she wished he would so that she would have an opening to ask him if he was the one who had given her that weird scroll.

But she didn’t want to bombard him with it if it wasn’t him.

Damn.

She didn’t know how she would feel if it had been him and if it would be better or worse than if it wasn’t him.

Work was an uphill climb usually, and one she enjoyed.

Today though was just harder.

She started to get frustrated at whoever had sent the stupid scroll.

Finn.

Kylo.

Some weirdo stalker.

They could all go fuck themselves at this point.

She hated when someone messed with her this way.

She had had enough of that during her childhood.

Middle school and high school were hell because she didn’t know how to interact with others well, and you can believe that boys and even some girls took advantage of that by making her think things were one way when they were another behind her back.

She didn’t know how to deal with this hidden agenda stuff.

Slamming her work locker shut after her boss all but begged her to go home and get the bug out of her ass.

She was more than happy for this day to be over.

Making her way back was easier, mostly because she knew she would be going to her home.

Walking back from the bus stop she noted that Poe nor Finn’s cars were present.

She could be alone, just drink some coffee, and watch some trash on t.v..

The idea was sounding more and more appealing.

Alas, it was not meant to be.

She came upon her door and saw a potted plant where her boots usually sat.

Not again.

Slipping her boots off to remain quiet and leaning down to look closer at the pot she saw a note attached.

‘READ BEFORE ENTERING’

She saw Snapdragons, Queen Anne’s Lace, and Gladiolus.

Whoever was hiding in her apartment had good taste.

Slipping the note from the envelope it just said,

‘My Goddess Rey, I am with you no matter what. If you decline me I will not leave you, if you rebuff me I will come back, and if you hit me I will take it and ask for more. I just ask that you give me all of you as I will give you all of me. Your Servant.’

Uhkay.

After the day she had had she was already on edge and now she had to deal with the idea that someone or something was in her apartment doing who knows what, and leaving her weird notes that totally didn’t make her stomach flip flop like a docked fish.

Shuffling in after grabbing the bat she kept hidden outside her door for just such a purpose she opened the door and looked around in bemusement.

 

AN: The poem I pieced together I got from here:

<https://www.shadowofiris.com/dark-love-poems/> \- called Surrender by Jules Angold

The flowers and their meanings are from this website- <https://www.theflowerexpert.com/content/aboutflowers/flower-meanings>

I have a very similar background to the character of Rey, in more ways than I care to think about, so I kind of put a lot of my issues in to how Rey deals with things. Especially when it comes to dealing with other people and social situations. I hate surprises and I have no patience for anything really. lol


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

AN: I know this is short, I am so sorry for the wait. This was incredibly hard to get out for many reasons. After my son Ronan Tiberius’ 2nd birthday I found out my father is going to die from lung cancer probably within the next year and though we haven’t had the greatest relationship I am still really struggling with it. I will work so hard for those that have stood by me and want me to finish this and my other fic The Throne. I want these to be the first stories I ever finish for myself if not for all of you. You all are so wonderful and you all have no idea how much you mean to me. Seeing your kudos’ and your reviews are so wonderful. Please continue to be patient with me as I will not give up on my stories if you do not give up on me. Love and cheek kisses.

 

* * *

 

Kylo imagined many things when he had woken up this morning but being hit in the face with what he assumed was either a baseball bat or a club of some sort wasn’t one of them.

He imagined a steaming hot bath with Rey in that crazy bathtub he was definitely going to get her to move to his place when they lived together.

Maybe having her ride him a bit in that comfy chair and just staring at the stars while they settled together, him lazily thrusting into her while sharing deep kisses and ignoring the rest of the world.

He was definitely seeing stars to say the least.

He could distantly hear Rey yelling at him but it was garbled and warped.

He knew it was her because he could see her mouth moving.

Then it was black.

 

* * *

 

Everything came back into focus fast.

Like a rubber band snapping his arm, and boom.

He felt pressure pulling him sideways and turned his head.

Rey was by his bedside as was Finn and Poe.

He was hoping to talk to someone about what happened and get some answers.

Like how long he was out, or how he had ended up in a hospital bed.

Before he could get anything out he faded away again before any of them had even opened their eyes.

 

* * *

 

Rey couldn’t believe it had gone down the way it had.

Head held in hands in the uncomfortable hallway chair she didn’t seem to have the strength to lift it.

She felt so guilty.

Logically she knew she had done nothing wrong, except believe there was an intruder in her home, but all she could see behind her clenched eyelids was the sight of Kylo’s beautiful face smashed in on her hardwood floor and her bat dripping with his blood.

Finn and Poe had gone to grab some lunch from the cafeteria while she waited on the doctors to finish speaking to and examining the now conscious Kylo.

She imagined they were explaining what had happened to him.

Rey jumped as the door clicked open.

Like a soldier at attention, she waited for the tall woman in the stark white coat to let her know what was happen.

Right as the woman was in the middle of explaining how everything seemed fine and aside from a broken cheekbone he shouldn’t have much damage later another click came from down the hall.

Rey turned her head to a shocking sight.

Aside from age, more feminine features and lack of height the woman walking down the hallway looked like she was Kylo.

Even Rey in her fatigued state made the connection that this had to be Kylo’s mother.

She was wearing a strange looking overcoat that almost looked like a shroud or large cape. Hair piled on top of her head that had to have taken a team of stylists to get right. Confident clipping steps came at Rey and the doctor who had stopped talking at Rey’s inattention.

As this mystery woman came to stop in front of them Rey had the overwhelming urge to salute.

Shaking her head to remind herself it had been Kylo who had the concussion not her.

Giving Rey what had to have been the softest smile a person had ever given her she was thrown off by how such a cold woman could look so warm with just a quirk of her lips she barely heard her introduce herself.

“….Ben’s mother.”

Wait, who?

“Ahhh, yes Mrs. Solo, please come this way.”

“One minute Dr. I would like to have a word with the young lady,”

Turning her full attention in her direction,

“Rey, was it?”

She was certain that her gulp could be heard in the seemingly deserted hallway of the pristine hallway of the hospital.

She could only nod.

Her faculties were still reeling, and she didn’t trust herself to speak full sentences until she could talk to Kylo and make sure she hadn’t left him a gibbering mess.

For some reason a shiver went down her spine, even in the cold hospital she suddenly felt like it was very hot, and as the full weight of those golden eyes that were so familiar weighed her worth.

They seemed to find her infinitely wanting.

All of her survival instincts were ringing, but she didn’t see a reason for it.

Why did she feel as if she were in a great deal of danger from this tiny woman?

* * *

 

Kylo had been fighting with the doctors for the last half hour.

Finally, after his cold glare the doctor started to realize he was serious about not staying here.

He hated hospitals.

Kylo hated the fact that he had been here as long as he had but put up with it so he could give Rey a clean bill of health from him, make sure she knew she hadn’t seriously hurt him and show her he didn’t blame her.

Lightly touching the bandage over his right eye, he could admit to himself, that his ‘romantic’ idea had been a bit cocked.

He wanted to get out of here, and they wanted to keep him here.

That was just too damned bad.

Standing up hadn’t been the hard part but walking was another thing.

Apparently, his motor skills had been mildly affected by Rey’s major league swing at his head.

The doctors said it was only because he was so tall that he wasn’t a pile of mush in her apartment right now.

She had caught him on the up swing which also happened to hit the side of his face and not his temple.

Doctor 1 told him he wouldn’t lose sight in the eye, but that he would need to talk to a plastic surgeon about the gnarly scar that would be over his right eye and cheek.

He had told them he wouldn’t be requiring those services.

He liked that he was going to have a mark given by Rey, but he couldn’t explain that to them, now could he?

Just as he was pulling up his pants the door opened behind him.

Right as he was turning around prepared to give the pesky doctor a piece of his mind, said mind blanked.

All words except for one flew from his memory at the sight of the familiar tiny regal looking woman standing in the frame of the door.

“Hello, Mother.”

His deep voice echoed ominously as he watched her like a hawk out of his one narrowed eye.

Flanked as she was by the doctor and Rey they didn’t notice her giving him the same narrowed eyes.

Her mouth framed by wrinkles now lifted in a tooth baring snarl, but her voice was as pleasant as ever for any ears that might overhear.

“Hello, Ben.”

Breath catching, his head swam a moment at the name coming from the voice he hadn’t heard in years.

Out of the periphery of his vision he saw Rey try to step forward but was blocked by his mother who refused to budge.

That bitch always had been a brick wall.

“Ben? Kylo who is Ben?”

* * *

 

AN: Yes I capitalized ‘Mother’ for a reason. lol


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

 

AN: I added the question marks to some of Rey’s narrative to try and show her absolute confusion over some of the things she has/is going through right now and I hope that comes across. I wanted the tone of those parts to resonate as a question in the readers thoughts as much as Rey’s. lol I know this is short but I am working on another chapter now. If you all are ok with it I can post shorter chapters more often, or you all can wait for a few pages but it might take a bit longer. Just let me know! 

 

If it were possible for the stress level could be higher in this moment, Kylo didn’t want to know of how.

He couldn’t have predicted that this is how his planned evening of asking Rey to be his would go.

Sitting in a stuffy restaurant across from his mother and Rey out of eyeline at the other end of the square table.

The smell was almost as antiseptic as the hospital.

They hadn’t wanted to let him go but hadn’t been able to hold him either.

He had just wanted to go home with Rey and try to forget the last couple of days.

His mother had tried to insist on him staying in the hospital, but he knew that it wasn’t out of some motherly concern.

She knew how much he hated hospitals and just wanted to make him miserable.

Her life’s calling since he had been squeezed out of her body it seemed.

When she had been unable to make him stay in the hospital, she drug him to this hell hole with unspoken threats in her steely brown eyes, but damn, who was he kidding, her very presence was an unspoken threat.

Her managing to drag Rey along was just a bonus in the book of how shit this was.

* * *

 

Rey didn’t have any kind of preternatural sensory or psychic ability, she didn’t think anyway, and she wasn’t the most empathic person either but even she could feel the absolute awkwardness that was happening here.

Right after the ‘confrontation’(?) in the hospital Kylo/Ben(?) had demanded to be let go.

It had been scary almost the vehemence he had shown.

His deep voice resonating in the hollow halls of the hospital, dark eyes wide like a cornered animal.

He had mentioned once on one of their lunch dates(?) about how much he hated hospitals and doctors but she couldn’t have predicted how much.

Kylo had all but sprinted out of the building after signing the last form his large sweaty hand gripping hers so hard she was certain to see some swelling later on.

She had been a bit miffed he was dragging her away with no information, until they had walked out and seen his mother stalking in front of the building.

How she had gotten here before either of them was a question Rey wasn’t certain she will ever get an answer to.

Still no words had exchanged between them, and she had a feeling it might be for the best.

Kylo had seemed liable to blow and not in the good way at the slightest provocation at this point.

She had been about to at least give some verbal acknowledgment in goodbye to the older woman as Kylo had continued on past with barely a glare in her direction and thankfully he wasn’t pyrokinetic because Rey was certain Leia would have been quite crispy by that point.

When Leia’s deep scratchy voice reached them despite Kylo all but running away he froze in place.

 

AN: Reviews and kudos give life and love. LOVE ME SENPAI! Also, I have restarted my Tumblr for those of you who wish to follow me for some fun random reblogs and occasional fun posts. Amy32687. I am always eager to hear from my fellow Reylo fans.


	12. Chapter 12

CH 12

AN: I told you all more frequent, if not shorter chapters, and I hope to deliver. I hope you all like where this is going, and have fun along the ride. I don't have a clear definition of where this is going honestly. I kind of just let the story guide me and then I fix things after I am finished, but this and my other one will be the first stories I finish since I wrote a story about ladybugs killing everyone when I was 6. lol

Rey was starting to wonder if this woman was a witch or something.

She still wasn’t certain how they had ended up here, but she was trying to make the best of it.

White silk table covers and plush chairs were the décor for this place.

Rey was afraid to touch the floor for fear of scuffing it with her boots.

Walking into this place in itself was a task for her.

As the lady at the front desk reached without even asking to take her coat Rey’s first reaction had been to punch her for trying to take her stuff, but thankfully Kylo had intervened and declined, saying pointedly with a glance at the back of the now coatless Leia that they wouldn’t be here long enough for it to matter.

They had been seated and given menus despite Kylo’s insistence that they wouldn’t be eating, which Rey was a bit disappointed by as she never would be able to eat here normally.

Even so she still couldn’t help but cringe a little every time Kylo clenched the silverware despite there being nothing on his plate.

His fingerprints and sweaty hands were getting all over the polished metal.

She could feel the build up of sweat on her temples with each rub.

He was staring at his mom the entire time and even she could see the annoyance the seemingly unflappable woman was giving off each time the knife and fork combo fell back to the table ringing into the silence of the restaurant like a gunshot.

Leia was covering well as she spoke to the waiter, but it was clear if you only looked closely enough in the clenching of her square jaw and the twitch of her sculpted eyebrow.

She knew she must have looked crazy flitting her eyes uncontrollably back and forth between the stare off and the silverware Kylo seemed to be deliberately fucking with every two minutes.

After the fifth time he got through his pattern of thunking the heavy utensil back onto the table and picking it back up to squeeze the life out of it again Rey reached over and just grabbed the closest hand which happened to be his left hand.

Her tiny hand could barely cover the white knuckled hand but it stopped the pattern and that was all that mattered to her.

Kylo just looked at her and while his stare wasn’t blank it was definitely not a look she had seen on him towards her so far.

Admittedly in the shorter length of time they had known each other he had looked at her in many different ways, most of them ways she didn’t want to think about in front of his mom, but this was different.

He looked spooked.

Terrified, even.

The pinpoint prick of his pupils were so small it looked like they were attempting to escape into his eyeball.

With his face turned her way the lighting allowed her to see the glitter of sweat at his feathered hairline and in between the stubbly hairs forming on his lush trembling upper lip.

His bottom lip wasn’t faring much better in the wobbly department.

Rey didn’t have a lot of experience with family dynamics but she was pretty sure sons weren’t supposed to be terrified of their moms.

Also, she was certain it would be taboo in this place and in his current state of mind to kiss the shit out of him just to stop him from pressing his lips together.

That realization didn’t make the impulse any easier to shake though.

‘Head in the game, Rey!’

Squeezing his hands confidently she met his eyes after her perusal of his face and nodded as softly as she could.

She hoped he got her message.

She wasn’t sure why he wanted to escape this situation so badly, but she knew he did, and she was going to get them out of it.

And afterward she was getting some godsdamned answers.

For a lot of things.

As a grown woman, Rey wasn’t fucking fond of being put into situations she didn’t want to be put into.

 

AN: Reviews give me life and love. You all are the best! I probably won't be able to post an update again though until next Saturday as this is finally the week I am going to see my father and I both won't have access to my computer and my focus will probably be shot trying to deal with that and my 2 year old in a new area and such. So I apologize. I hope you all take solace in the fact that I do have chapter 13 written and I will be writing in a notebook to try and keep up there.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AN: Updating and hoping to keep it up. I hope to hear from you all and please don't hesitate to let me know how you feel about where I am going. 

 

Thanks to Rey’s warm hand Kylo was able to take a deep breath and plunge in since his mother decided to be the bitch he always knew she was and stare at him like a bug under a microscope.

He was a gawky adolescent all over again in the fallout of her eagle eye stare.

“What do you want?”

Her eyes crinkled at first and he was able to notice the wrinkles that had gathered more plentifully since the last time he had seen her.

He knew she felt like she had won something by him speaking first but what she didn’t or couldn’t acknowledge was that her success was going to be short lived because he wasn’t sticking around long.

He wanted to get Rey and himself out of there before he truly exploded and made this whole place and situation his bitch.

“I got a call that you had been injured. So being the concerned mother I am I came to check on my baby boy.”

At his raised eyebrow she added.

“You did know I’m still your emergency contact, didn’t you?”

Damn.

He hadn’t entered a hospital in years, especially not to update some bullshit contact information.

He was broken from his thoughts by her lilting laugh.

“Oh, you didn’t. Well, maybe you were just waiting to get injured so that the doctors would call me and save you the trouble. Always so stubborn.”

She said the last part to Rey, lowering her voice just enough to mimic the tone of sharing something secret or confidential.

Rey only quirked her mouth in what may as well been a snarl as much as an acknowledgment of the older woman’s attempt at conversation.

Kylo couldn’t have been prouder.

He could see the fumble in Leia’s expression before she was able to lock it away again.

Rey had caught her off guard.

Her acts of drawing others to her bosom in confidence usually worked like a charm. Made them feel special and like the only person she would be like that with.

As long as they had something she needed anyway.

And right now, with Rey’s hand gripping Kylo’s lending him her strength in the face of this intruder, Rey definitely had something she wanted.

Kylo knew his mother would be weighing her options of how to deal with Rey now.

Rey hadn’t done the expected thing and fallen for her charms so now he knows she was thinking of whether to pull out the big guns of aggression and remove the mask to make the other girl bow in fear if adoration wouldn’t be successful.

Kylo would be amused with whatever she chose.

He would never let her near Rey in any meaningful way.

Rey is his.


End file.
